Broken Mirror
by Marczeg Szar
Summary: Um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, hat Harry Potter ein schreckliches Verbrechen begangen. Nun ist er isoliert und von ehemaligen Verbündeten ins Abseits gedrängt. Dann aber begegnet er einer Person, die mit ähnlichen Problemen kämpft, und zusammen versuchen sie den Lauf der Geschichte zu verändern.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Mirror**

Everyone pays in war: Many with gold, some with blood, a few with their lives; and seldom someone has to give their soul.

* * *

 _Harry Potter saß alleine im Burrow, auf einem der Stühle im Esszimmer. Er wartete auf jemanden, auf Nachrichten, gleichzeitig sehnsüchtig und angsterfüllt. Er wartete schon lange dort in der Stille des verlassenen Hauses, das eigentlich so voller glücklicher Erinnerungen war, voller Freude und Witz und der Familie, die er nie hatte. Doch jetzt, alleine und unruhig, gespannt wie die Sehne einer Armbrust und zugleich kraftlos wie die Leiche einer Schlange, im flackernden Licht von einigen wenigen Kerzen, wirkte das Haus der Weasleys zum ersten Mal unheimlich. Mit zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven, bei jedem Ächzen und Knarzen des nur durch Magie zusammengehalten Hauses aufschreckend, spielte er mit einer leblosen Schachfigur; zu nervös um etwas zu tun und zu nervös um nichts zu tun._

 _Er wartete auf Mr. Weasley, den Vater seines ältesten Freundes Ron und seiner Freundin Ginny, vor allem aber auf Nachrichten über ihren Verbleib, ihren Zustand. Sie war seit Mittag des Tages verschwunden, niemand wusste, wo sie zuletzt gewesen war und niemand konnte sie erreichen._

 _Anfangs wollte niemand wahrhaben, niemand zugeben, was jetzt alle insgeheim vermuteten und doch keiner wagte auszusprechen, als könnte allein dieser Akt ein wenig Leben in dieses Schreckensbild hauchen, das sie alle sich ausmalten, wenn sie darüber nachdachten, was wohl mit Ginny geschehen sei. Die Unwissenheit ließ den Motor der Fantasie auf Hochtouren laufen, betrieben durch ihre Angst und dem erschreckend realistisch klingenden Wissen, dass es kein Auge inmitten dieses Krieges geben könne._

 _Sie alle wussten, dass es immer gefährlich gewesen war mit dem Jungen-der-überlebte befreundet zu sein und wie viel gefährlicher es wurde, wenn man die Partnerin dieses Jungen wäre. Und doch hatten sie alle sich für ihn entschieden, ihn in ihre Familie aufgenommen und ihm so der Erfüllung seines sehnlichsten Wunsches ein wenig nähergebracht. Und die Gefahren waren da gewesen, schon wenige Monate, nachdem sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, waren sie offensichtlich geworden und seitdem immer wieder, immer größer. Aber nie waren sie vor ihm zurückgeschreckt, nie zurückgewichen, im Vertrauen auf den großen, weisen Dumbledore und in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass das Gute am Ende triumphieren würde._

 _Dafür war er ihnen, in seiner eigenen Meinung, alles schuldig und dazu gehörte auch, oder vor allem, ein siegreiches Beenden des Kampfes. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn selbst in dieser finstersten aller Stunden für solche Gedanken gescholten hätten, sorgte nur für die Zementierung seiner Entschlossenheit, alles zu opfern, um ihnen ein Leben nach dem Krieg zu ermöglichen._

* * *

Anderthalb Jahre später saß Harry Potter wieder alleine in einem Zimmer, diesmal allerdings keinesfalls im gemütlichen Haus der Zaubererfamilie, sondern in einem Raum mit Wänden aus grob bearbeiteten Stein, auf einer einsamen Insel im Meer. Draußen wütete ein Sturm, der Regen prasselte auf die hohen Steinmauern des Gefängnisses und der Wind heulte in den engen Gängen, wie gequälter Hund. Diese Insel wäre selbst ohne das Gefängnis ein überaus unangenehmer Ort gewesen, aber die Kälte, die ein Besucher aufgrund des Regens und des Windes erfuhr, war nichts gegen die Kälte, die von den Wärtern ausging. Keine noch so detaillierte Beschreibung, ja nicht einmal eine Erinnerung in einem Denkarium, konnte einen auf diese Furcht, die bis in die innersten Gebiete der Seele vordrang, vorbereiten, diese in die Herzen der Insassen gepflanzte Panik, die einem alle Kraft und Hoffnung raubte. Azkaban wurde nicht umsonst als die Hölle auf Erden bezeichnet, eine nach Feuer und Hitze klingende Bezeichnung, die so mancher Häftling schon nach kurzer Zeit vorgezogen hätte. Doch hell und warm wurde es nie auf dieser einsamen Insel, denn immer war die Sonne verdeckt von dunklen, tiefhängenden Wolken, als ob ein Gott sich der Existenz dieser Schöpfung seiner Schöpfung schämte und befürchtete, dass diese Abscheulichkeit das reine, heilige Licht der Sonne beflecken könnte.

Und doch hielt sich der Retter der magischen Welt Großbritanniens hier auf, der doch, der Meinung der meisten englischen Zauberer und Hexen nach, seinen Platz im Paradies am ehesten verdient hätte. Sicher, das Büro und die kleinen Zimmer des Befehlshabers von Azkaban waren etwas bequemer, als die Zellen, in denen die Häftlinge vegetierten, und auch die Dementoren hatten keinen Zutritt, mächtige Banne hielten ihren finsteren Einfluss draußen, gespeist von der Magie eines Quellsteins. Aber die niedrigen Decken, der nasse, klamme Stein und der ständige Lärm des Windes, machten die Versetzung zu diesem Posten nicht zu einer Beförderung.

Selbst die Autarkie der Insel, nach dem Ende des Krieges vom Wizengamot beschlossen, um sich bei den Haftbedingungen nicht um Kleinigkeiten wie Bürgerrechte kümmern zu müssen, tat der Verhasstheit dieser Stelle, die einen praktisch zu einem uneingeschränkten Herrscher der Insel, wenn auch im Auftrag des Zaubereiministers, machte, keinen Abbruch. Und da das Ministerium ohnehin kaum genug Auroren übrig hatte, um die öffentliche Ordnung zu gewährleisten und um die sich endemisch ausbreitende Lynchjustiz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, hatte man unter Federführung des Chiefwarlocks nicht nur eben diese Autarkie beschlossen, sondern auch öffentlich im Rahmen einer prachtvollen Inszenierung einen der wenigen lebenden Männer, die im Ruf standen Dementoren in großen Zahlen kontrollieren zu können, mit dieser verantwortungsvollen und für die Zukunft des Landes ungemein wichtigen Position belohnt.

Es war ein brillanter Schachzug, des großen Albus Dumbledore würdig. Selten hat ein Plan so vollendet funktioniert und selten waren die vielen gleichzeitig davon erschlagenen Fliegen so machtlos gewesen.

Die Ministerin war zufrieden, da sie gleichzeitig das Problem der vielen Gefangenen löste und Sympathiepunkte bei der unwissenden Bevölkerung sammelte, die Harry Potter wie einen Gott verehrten. Das Wizengamot war glücklich, da sie dadurch nicht mehr so hilflos und überfordert wirkten, sondern sich tatkräftig und pflichtbewusst, aber gleichzeitig dankbar zeigen konnten, ohne etwas von ihrem Einfluss aufgeben zu müssen.

Auch der unberechenbare politische Faktor des Jungen-der-überlebte war damit neutralisiert, da er als einziger Wächter Askaban nicht verlassen durfte, um einer Wizengamot-Sitzung beizuwohnen. Einen Stellvertreter für sich wählen zu lassen, war nämlich untersagt worden, zum Einen um die Beteiligung der Elite an der Gestaltung des Landes zu sichern, als auch um zu verhindern, dass gesuchte Kriminelle, wie die Todesser, aus der Sicherheit ihrer Wohnsitze weiterhin direkt Einfluss nehmen konnten.

Einem dermaßen beliebtem Mann konnte man nicht ohne das Risiko widersprechen, selbst beträchtlichen Schaden zu nehmen, und somit hatte sich Mehrheit der Inhaber von Sitzen im Wizengamot, die den Status Quo von vor dem Krieg widerherstellen wollte, allein dazu vereinigt den, in gewisser Hinsicht, Mächtigsten unter ihnen zu neutralisieren. Der Junge hatte seinen Job getan, jetzt sollten wieder die erfahrenen Männer die Zügel übernehmen und das Land wieder in die vertrauten Gewässer vor der Terrorherrschaft Voldemorts lenken. Natürlich kritisierten einige die Benachteiligung der magischen Kinder von Muggeln, doch viele erwiderte darauf, dass Voldemort deshalb so erfolgreich war, weil man den alten Familien der Reinblütern so viele Rechte genommen hatte.

Vollkommen überrascht, da unerfahren mit den hinterhältigen Methoden der Politiker, war Harry nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als zu lächeln und seiner Verbannung dankbar zuzustimmen. Einen Streit mit Dumbledore konnte er sich so kurz nach seinem Duell mit dem Dunklen Lord nicht erlauben, denn wenn jemand imstande gewesen wäre, was er getan hatte, um Voldemort zu besiegen, dann der alte und brilliante ehemalige Lehrer von Tom Riddle, der den späten Anstieg von Harry's magischem Potential ohnehin mit Misstrauen beobachtet hatte.

Die Ironie, dass er selbst maßgeblich an der Verabschiedung der Gesetze beteiligt gewesen war, die ihn jetzt zur Untätigkeit verurteilten, war dagegen allen, auch Lord Potter selbst, bewusst.

Wenn er nicht weiterhin große Teile des beträchtlichen Vermögens der Häuser Potter und Black benutzen würde, um St. Mungo zu unterstützen und weitere Krankenhäuser für Kriegsgeschädigte zu gründen, Waisenhäuser zu eröffnen und verwundeten Auroren zu helfen, hätte man glauben können, dass er der Held einer vergangenen Epoche gewesen wäre, ein Märchen, das man Kindern erzählt, ein Gott der verehrt wird, ohne dass die Einzelheiten der Existenz oder des Verbleibs von Bedeutung gewesen wären.

Sogar seine Freundschaft mit Ron und Hermine, die im ersten Hogwartsjahr geschmiedet worden war und unzählige Abenteuer, lebensbedrohliche Situationen und einen Krieg überstanden hatte, war im weiterfließenden Fluss des Lebens zerbrochen, nachdem der feste Boden erst der Schulzeit und dann des Kampfes gegen Voldemort weggespült worden war. Sie lebten inzwischen zusammen in einem schönen kleinen Haus an der Küste, auch sie waren ja Helden. Nun würden sie ihn begrüßen und bewirten, wenn er vorbeikäme, sie würden sich alle an einen Tisch setzen und über alte Zeiten reden, über Hogwarts, über vergangene Stunden. Doch er selbst aber hatte sich nie endgültig von der Vergangenheit trennen können und wurde von seinen Entscheidungen und Opfern noch immer verfolgt, während sich und ihr Leben weiterentwickelt hatten. Ihre Schicksale hatten sich schon lange voneinander entfernt und die Vergangenheit war zu sehr mit Leid gefüllt, um allein als verbindendes Element sorgen zu können. Und die Gegenwart?

Wer kam schon gerne nach Azkaban? Obwohl er die Lebens- und Aufenthaltsbedingungen nicht uneigensüchtig stark verbessert hatte, insbesondere indem er den Einfluss der Dementoren abgeschwächt hatte, würden sie seine Enttäuschung und das Gefühl des Verratenseins nicht verstehen, sondern würden nur betonen, dass er ein Auftrag hätte, dass nur die schlimmsten Menschen nach Azkaban kämen und dass sie jede Strafe verdienten, die das Ministerium für richtig hielt.

Sie lebten in einer Märchenwelt, in der der Held das Böse besiegt und danach Frieden und Gerechtigkeit im Königreich einkehrte. Aber wer könnte es ihnen verübeln sich nach Jahren des harten Lebens und Kampfes zur Ruhe zu setzen und ein ruhiges Leben zu führen? Er hatte die skrupellose Seite Dumbledores nie zu Gesicht bekommen bis zu dem Moment, an dem er von eben diesem verdammt wurde, und selbst er, der Autoritätsfiguren aufgrund seiner Erfahrungen in der Kindheit und später mit dem Ministerium und Presse immer misstraut hatte, hätte nie ihre Existenz vorhergesehen.

In Askaban stand Harry auf und schritt zu Tür, um alles für die Ankunft der nächsten Nahrungsmittellieferung vorzubereiten. Er erwartete den Wagen immer vor den Toren der Festung, zur Dankbarkeit der begleitenden Auroren, doch das verhinderte gleichzeitig, dass sie einen Blick in die Festung warfen und das Fehlen der Dementoren in den Gängen bemerkten. Er verabscheute diese Kreaturen, für das, was sie waren und was sie unter der Herrschaft Voldemorts getan hatten. Doch das Ministerium bezeichnete sie im Hinblick auf die Gefängniswachen als alternativlos, da man die wenigen zur Verfügung stehenden Auroren nicht noch weiter belasten wollte, womit jeder Protest gegen die Tatsache, dass man mit dunklen Kreaturen zusammenarbeite, die einen schon einmal ohne Konsequenzen verraten hatten, erstickt wurde.

Dank dem Wizengamot konnte er mit den Gefangenen nahezu tun, was er wollte, solange sie Gefangene blieben. So hatte er die Dementoren gezwungen, in menschenleeren Bereichen der Festung zu verweilen und er selbst sorgte dafür, dass die Häftlinge in den Zellen blieben. Natürlich, es waren größtenteils ehemalige Anhänger Voldemorts in den Zellen, besonders seine obersten Gefolgsleute hatten überlebt. Trotzdem brachte er es nicht über sich, sie diesen schrecklichen Geschöpfen auszuliefern. Er hatte schon so viel Dunkelheit in sich, er hatte so viele böse Dinge getan, da versuchte er jedes bisschen Licht, jede kleine Flamme der kindlichen Unschuld in sich am Leben zu erhalten.

Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass die Auroren sich über das Fehlen seines Patronus wunderten, immerhin war seiner berühmt dafür, mächtig genug zu sein, um dutzende, wenn nicht gar hunderte Dementoren zu vertreiben. Niemand wusste, dass er schon lange die Fähigkeit verloren hatte, einen hervorzubringen und er die Dementoren jetzt auf andere Weise kontrollierte, die der Voldemorts beunruhigend ähnlich war: Die Dementoren hatten Angst vor ihm und ihre natürliche angsteinflößende Aura konnte ihm nichts anhaben. Er hatte zwei Erklärungen dafür: Nach der einen war dies eine direkte Folge dessen, was er getan hatte, um Voldemort zu besiegen, die andere war, dass seine schlimmste Erinnerung gleichzeitig seine schönste sei.

Nachdem er den Auroren die Nahrungsrationen abgenommen hatte und ordnungsgemäß im Keller der Festung verstaut hatte, hatte er nicht mehr viel zu tun. Man sollte meinen, ein Mann, der alleine eine ganze Festung mit fast zweihundert Gefangenen beaufsichtigte, wäre sehr beschäftigt, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall: Es gab kaum Papierkram, da er dem Ministerium für Zauberei keine Rechenschaft schuldig war. Der Papierkram, der anfiel, wurde schon im Ministerium selbst bearbeitet und nichts davon benötigte seine Zustimmung. Ansonsten musste er nur die Gefangenen ernähren und dafür sorgen, dass sie in ihren Zellen blieben. Ersteres erforderte dreimal täglich einen Gang durch den Gefangenentrakt, um die vorgefertigten Rationen auszuteilen und gleichzeitig alle Zellen und Insassen zu kontrollieren. Für Letzteres hatte er mit seiner beträchtlichen Kenntnis der ihm möglichen, außerordentlich mächtigen Magie, seinem Ruf als Sieger über den dunklen Lord und seiner Maßnahme des Verbannens der Dementoren gesorgt.

Viele hatten Angst vor ihm, immerhin hatte er ihren Meister getötet, der sie wie Ameisen zu seinen Füßen behandelt hatte. Und so wie die Ameisen den Stiefel des Menschen fürchten, so fürchten die Menschen den Zorn eines Gottes. Warum sollten also Ameisen nicht auch den Gott fürchten? Außerdem hatten einige schon persönlich gegen ihn gekämpften und versucht ihn umzubringen, viele waren sogar von ihm selbst gefangen genommen worden. Sie wussten also, wozu er imstande war und dass sein Sieg über ihren Herrn kein unwahrscheinlicher Glücksfall gewesen war.

Einige bewunderten ihn auch. Wer könnte Voldemort besiegen, außer ein anderer, mächtigerer Dunkler Lord? Das hatten einige schon gedacht, als er Voldemort als kleines Kind vertrieben hatte, und jetzt hatten sie sogar guten Grund dazu, wenn sie seine Geheimnisse kennen würden. Natürlich blieb ihnen das Fehlen eines patrouillierenden Patronus nicht verborgen und jeder machte sich dazu seine eigenen Gedanken. Aber der letzte bekannte Zauberer, der Dementoren ohne Patronus kontrolliert hatte, war ihr Herr gewesen…

Er kümmerte sich nicht groß darum, selbst bei denen, deren Theorien der Wahrheit gefährlich nahe kamen. Sie würden wahrscheinlich ihr Leben lang in Azkaban verbringen, und wer würde schon verurteilten Schwerverbrechern glauben, dass die Fähigkeiten des Helden der Zaubererwelt denen ihres ehemaligen Meisters sehr ähnlich waren?

Als Harry ein weiteres Mal seine Runde an den Zellen vorbei drehte, blieb er bei einer Zelle stehen, an der er sich in letzter Zeit viel zu viel aufhielt. Er stand still davor, durch kein Geräusch seine Anwesenheit verratend und blickte durch das Gitter auf die ausgemergelte Frau, die im Inneren auf einer Matratze lag, die er ihr in einem Anfall von Mitleid beschworen hatte. Sie hatte ihn damals nur erstaunt angestarrt, aber nicht nach einem Grund gefragt, wofür er ihr widersinnigerweise zutiefst dankbar war, denn er selbst hätte diese Frage bis heute nicht beantworten können.

Plötzlich drehte sich ihr Kopf und ihre trockenen, gerissenen Lippen teilten sich zu einem schrecklich aussehenden Grinsen. „Es ist schon wieder Abendessenszeit?" krächzte sie mit ihrer gebrochenen, heiseren Stimme. „Ich dachte mir, ich hätte mal wieder etwas Angenehmes gerochen und hier kann das nur das Essen sein."

Harry betrachtete die Gefangene, als sie die Mahlzeit, einen grauen Brei, in sich hineinstopfte, als wäre es Nektar und Ambrosia, ausgehungert von den Strapazen der Gefangenschaft auf einer Insel mitten im Meer. Er versuchte oft seine Handlung damals rational zu begründen, aber nichts vermochte das merkwürdige Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu erklären, dass seit damals mit jeder weiteren Begegnung, jeder weiteren vernünftigen Konversation nur weitergewachsen war und sich unerklärlicherweise in eine Art der Vertrautheit entwickelt hatte.

Immerhin war sie eine der verhasstesten Hexen des Landes und auch er selbst hatte viele gute Gründe sie zu verabscheuen. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte ihm seit dem Tod Sirius', der ebenfalls von ihr verursacht worden war und der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, tief in den Abgrund der Magie seines Feindes hineinzublicken, mehrmals gegenübergestanden und sie hatten immer mit allen Mitteln versucht sich gegenseitig und ihre jeweiligen Verbündeten umzubringen.

Sie war eine der treuesten und ältesten Anhängern Voldemorts gewesen, mächtig und unglaublich talentiert. Selbst die erfahrensten Auroren hatten Angst davor gehabt sich mit ihr duellieren zu müssen, denn nur wenige konnten der einmaligen Mischung aus angeborenen Talent, Durchhaltevermögen, Furcht- und Rücksichtslosigkeit und Fanatismus für mehr als einige Sekunden etwas entgegensetzen. Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte ihr der Wahnsinn, der sich begann zu entwickeln, kurz nachdem sie sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, einige ihrer Fähigkeiten genommen: Sie verlor ihre List und auch ihr früherer Variantenreichtum, was Zauber anging verschwand langsam, um ersetzt zu werden durch Rücksichtslosigkeit, auch sich selbst gegenüber, und einer gefährlichen Unberechenbarkeit, die bei allen bis auf die raffiniertesten Gegner ihre Mängel ausglich.

Als sie Harry Potter das erste Mal gegenüberstand, war sie enttäuscht gewesen. Dieser Junge, ein Kind ohne besondere Fähigkeiten im Kampf und ohne besonders viel magische Stärke, sollte der Junge-der-überlebte sein? Er war schwach und leicht zu manipulieren gewesen und war von seinen Gefühlen kontrolliert. Nachdem sie ihren Cousin getötet hatte, war er ihr bedenkenlos hinterhergerannt, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sein Tod oder seine Gefangennahme den Tod Sirius' völlig ad absurdum führen würde. Nur das Opfer seiner Mutter, seine eigene Opferbereitschaft und Dumbledores Hilfe schienen ihn bis zu dem Zeitpunkt am Leben gehalten haben. Als sie später von Snape gehört hatte, dass er in einem Wutanfall Dumbledore's Büro verwüstet hatte, fühlte sie sich nur in ihrer Annahme seiner Arroganz und Überheblichkeit bestätigt.

Aber vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr hatte er sich verändert oder etwas in ihm hatte sich verändert. Sie wusste natürlich, was dafür verantwortlich war, immerhin war sie dabei gewesen, als sie seine Freundin überrascht und gefangengenommen hatten. Snape hatte berichtet, dass der Junge kontrollierter geworden war, sogar ein fähiger Okklumentiker. Einige Ordensmitglieder sollen sogar ob seiner Gefühlskälte und Fokussierung besorgt gewesen sein und sich darum mit Dumbledore gestritten haben.

Als sie ihm das nächste Mal gegenübergestanden hatte, hatte sie ihn wieder mit ihrer Imitation einer Babystimme verspottet und sich damit gebrüstet seinen Paten umgebracht zu haben. Dies war das erste Mal, dass ihre Arroganz fast ihr Verderben gewesen war. Er reagierte nicht wie von ihr erwartet, brüllte nicht auf vor Wut und schleuderte ihr brutale, aber schlecht gezielte Zauber entgegen, sondern biss den Kiefer zusammen und ließ eine Kaskade von mächtigen Zaubern auf sie herabregnen. Da sie nicht darauf vorbereitet war sich schützen zu müssen, hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, als in Deckung zu springen, was den Spott einiger Todesser anregte. Aber sie hatte einige der Zauber erkannt und wusste, was für eine Macht damals auf ihr eilig hochgezogenes und somit in dieser Situation völlig ungenügendes Schild eingeprasselt war. Schon die ersten hatten ihr Schild überwältigt und sie konnte die Macht, die plötzlich von dem Jungen ausging, physisch spüren. Sie hätte es natürlich nie zugegeben, aber sie war von dem Repertoire an Zaubern und seiner perfekten Kontrolle, ganz zu schweigen von seiner beträchtlichen Macht beeindruckt gewesen. Niemals hatte sie ihn nach diesem Tag verspottet oder im Kampf nicht ernst genommen. Sie wusste, dass genau das Sirius' letzter Fehler gewesen war.

Mehrere Monate später war der Krieg plötzlich vorbei gewesen. Sie war mit anderen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords auf einer Mission gewesen, so wichtig, dass der Erfolg ihren endgültigen Sieg in greifbare Nähe gerückt hätte. Doch mitten im Kampf gegen ein paar hoffnungslos unterlegene Auroren, hatte ihr dunkles Mal angefangen zu brennen und sie und alle anderen Todesser hatten sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden liegend gewunden. Das dunkle Mal war an diesem Tag verschwunden, war verblasst, nachdem es die Todesser noch ein letztes Mal für ihre Unzulänglichkeit bestraft hatte.

Später im Gefängnis erfuhr sie, dass ihre Gegner einen verzweifelten Versuch unternommen hatten, der Schlange den Kopf abzuschlagen, also direkt ihren Anführer zu töten. Sie hatten mit allen verfügbaren, kampffähigen Zauberern und Hexen einen Überraschungsangriff gewagt und die wenigen Todesser, die dabei gewesen waren und überlebt hatten, erzählten, dass das Duell zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Harry Potter, wie das Zusammentreffen zweier Naturgewalten gewesen war. Alle anderen Kämpfer waren neben ihnen verblasst und die Kollateralschäden ihrer Zauber hatten mehr Schaden verursacht, als die Zauber aller anderen Anwesenden. Dumbledore war zwar auch da gewesen, war aber dem Kampf mit Voldemort aus dem Weg gegangen. Einige sagten, dass er durch einen Fluch stark geschwächt gewesen war und deshalb lieber geholfen hatte die wenigen Todesser beschäftigt zu halten.

Niemand wusste, wie der junge Potter in so kurzer Zeit so mächtig geworden war, obwohl einige dunkle Rituale vermuteten. Doch konnte sich niemand ernsthaft vorstellen, dass der Held des Lichts zu solchen Mitteln greifen würde oder überhaupt von solchen Dingen Kenntnis hätte. Allerdings waren alle, die bei dem Duell nahe genug gewesen waren, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen, umgekommen oder hatten ihr Gedächtnis verloren, und so gab es niemanden, der fundierte Informationen und nicht nur Gerüchte und Vermutungen liefern konnte.

Sie war damals zusammen mit den anderen Todessern gefangen genommen worden und kurze Zeit später zum zweiten Mal zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden. Einige Tage schon hatte sie in ihrer Zelle unter der Anwesenheit der Dementoren gelitten, als diese sich plötzlich zurückzogen. Einige Todesser in benachbarten Zellen nahmen das zum Anlass in Jubel auszubrechen und zu glauben, dass ihr Herr zurückgekommen sei, um sie zu befreien. Als sie alle dann die Schritte einer einzelnen, bedächtigen Person die Treppe zum Zellentrakt heruntersteigen hörten, war sogar sie selbst kurz davon mitgerissen worden. Aber als die Schatten der Treppe Potter höchstpersönlich enthüllt hatten, war der Lärm so plötzlich wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgekommen war und war stattdessen einer gespannten und gefährlichen Stille gewichen. Der Junge hatte sie nur mit einer trockenen Bemerkung bedacht: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine Anwesenheit Todesser zum Jubeln bringen würde." Dann hatte er die Mahlzeiten verteilt ohne irgendeinen seiner Gefangenen wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Dieser Umschwung von neu erwachter Hoffnung zu Enttäuschung innerhalb weniger Sekunden, hatte die meisten entkräftet auf ihre zerschlissenen Laken sinken lassen und einige der Jüngeren in Tränen ausbrechen lassen.

Seitdem war er das einzige menschliche Wesen außerhalb von Gitterstäben gewesen, dass sie und die anderen Häftlinge zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, dafür aber mit großer Regelmäßigkeit dreimal täglich. Er erklärte nie, weshalb er in Azkaban war oder weshalb die Dementoren nur noch abseits ihrer Zellen patrouillierten, bis er sie allein eines Tages in eine der oberen Zellen verlegte. Diese waren etwas größer, sowohl in der Breite, als auch in der Höhe, und hatten vor allem zwei größere Fenster, waren allerdings gleichzeitig auch sicherer. Somit war der Kontakt mit ihren Mitgefangenen vollständig abgebrochen, was sie zwar nicht übermäßig störte – irgendwann erschöpften sich nun mal die Geschichten, die Häftlinge sich gegenseitig zu erzählen hatten und die anderen hatten sie zunehmend angewidert – doch nun war sie vollkommen alleine, ohne irgendeine Beschäftigung außer Schlafen, Essen und aus den Fenstern in die unerreichbare Freiheit schauen.

Als sie schon vermutet hatte, dass Einsamkeit und Isolation seine persönliche Rache an ihr war, begann er sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, wenn er vorbeikam, um ihr das Essen zu bringen. Meistens stellte er Fragen zu ihrem Leben, bevor sie Anhängerin von Voldemort wurde, aber sein Interesse schien auch ihrem Leben danach zu gelten. Sie beantwortete alle seine Fragen bereitwillig, fast schon dankbar dafür, irgendetwas tun zu können. Außerdem hatte sie, anders als manche der unten eingesperrten Todesser, ihren Hass und ihre Verachtung für den Jungen verloren. Was hatte es denn auch für einen Zweck? Ihr Leben in Freiheit war vorbei, es gab keinen Anführer mehr, dem sie folgen könnte und so sah sie keinen Grund darin ihre Kraft mit Hass oder dem Planen ihres unmöglichen Ausbruchs zu verschwenden. Sie hatte mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen und verfolgte kein höheres Ziel mehr, als zu essen und dahinzuvegetieren.

Manchmal erzählte er auch von sich, zum Beispiel wie er zu dem Posten in Azkaban gekommen war oder was in der Welt außerhalb der Gitterstäbe vor sich ging, nur das Thema des vergangenen Krieges mied er. So erfuhr sie von dem Verrat Dumbledores und der Isolation, in der er sich selbst befand und es entging nicht ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, dass sich bald eine merkwürdige Art von Kameradschaft zwischen ihnen einstellte. Er verweilte jeden Tag mindestens einmal an ihrer Zelle, wenn er das Essen verteilte und jeden Tag lernte er ein wenig mehr über Bellatrix Lestrange, während sie immer ein wenig mehr über den Mann, zu dem Harry Potter sich entwickelt hatte, erfuhr.

Er war ein sehr ernster, merkwürdig besorgter Mann geworden, als wüsste er als einziger über eine drohende Gefahr Bescheid. Ein Teil davon konnte sie sich mit dem Krieg und dem, was er gesehen und getan hatte, erklären, aber als sie ihn direkt danach fragte, verschloss sich sein Gesicht und er fuhr mit seiner Runde fort. Sie fragte ihn nicht nochmal, um ihre einzige Quelle der Ablenkung und Information nicht zum Versiegen zu bringen, doch sie wusste, dass irgendetwas dahinterstecken musste und so verbrachte sie ihre Zeit damit nachzugrübeln, was er getan haben könnte, das sein Verhalten rechtfertige.

Während er vor ihrer Zelle stand, schlang sie den Brei herunter ohne ihn zu beachten und erfreute sich an seinem leicht verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Als sie ihre Portion vernichtet hatte, hob er eine Schale hinter seinem Rücken hervor, auf der sorgfältig Früchte und frisches Gemüse drapiert waren. Er reichte ihr den Teller durch die Gitterstäbe, diesmal selbst an der Reihe, unschuldig zu tun und vorzugeben, ihren fassungslosen Blick nicht wahrzunehmen. „Hättest du mir das nicht geben können, bevor ich mich mit diesem Fraß vergiftet habe? Ich weiß, dass dieses Hotel sensationell billig ist, aber selbst dafür ist das Mittagessen eine Schande." „Ich hoffe einfach, dass ein wenig gesünderes Essen deine Heilung vom Wahnsinn beschleunigen und außerdem meine einzige Quelle der Unterhaltung länger am Leben halten würde", erwiderte er trocken. „Ein köstliches Essen und Komplimente? Ich hatte schon lange kein Date mit einem so gut aussehenden, jungen Mann", erwiderte sie mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen.

Früher hätte ihn so eine anzügliche Bemerkung entweder erröten oder erbleichen lassen, aber inzwischen hatte er sich an ihren Humor gewöhnt und ihn schätzen gelernt. Selbst als sie sich lasziv die Lippen leckte und fragte, was sie tun müsse, um ein Glas Wein zu erhalten, wahrte er seine Fassung und lenkte das Gespräch elegant in unverfänglichere Themen. Immerhin war er trotz allem ein 18 jähriger Mann, der ein Mal in seinem Leben eine romantische Beziehung gehabt hatte, deren Dauer sehr begrenzt gewesen war. Und da er sein restliches Leben größtenteils damit beschäftigt war, am Leben zu bleiben oder einen absurd mächtigen Dunklen Zauberer zu bekämpfen, war er mit dem anderen Geschlecht nicht so vertraut, wie es sich einem Helden geziemte. Und jetzt da er frei von Voldemort war, verhinderten sein Ruf und sein Arbeitsplatz jegliche ernsthafte Beziehung. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde er, dass die Zerstörung seiner Kindheit und Jugend eins der größten Verbrechen Voldemorts gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er ihm praktisch die schönste Zeit des Lebens gestohlen und ihm die Möglichkeit der normalen Entwicklung verwehrt.

„Glaub es oder nicht, aber ich hang immer sehr an meinen Schwestern. Selbst Andi, die schon mit 14 der Rebell der Familie geworden war, unterhielt ich noch nach ihrer Enteignung sporadisch Kontakt. Erst als ich Lestrange heiratete, musste ich alle Kontakte zur Familie abbrechen, auch zu meinen Eltern und Narcissa. Da du ein Black bist, wenn auch nur durch Adoption, solltest du wissen, dass uns Familie alles bedeutet. Wir haben nicht jahrhundertelang überlebt, indem wir uns mächtigeren Männern angedient und unterworfen haben, sondern indem wir uns immer eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit bewahrt haben, und nur der Familie die Treue hielten. Damals hörte ich endgültig auf eine Black zu sein…" „Aber erst Sirius hat dich aus dem Familienstammbaum gelöscht, also haben vielleicht deine reizende Tante Walburga oder dein Vater dich immer noch zu ihrer Familie gezählt." „Oder sie waren einfach stolz darauf, was ich getan habe", erwiderte sie trocken. „Nun, ihrem Portrait nach zu urteilen, kann das tatsächlich der Fall gewesen sein."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, wagte Harry sich vor: „Wie lebst du damit, was du getan hast? Ich meine, ich war einer der Guten"- hier grinste er humorlos- „und fühle mich… beschmutzt und schuldig."

Das erste Mal an diesem Tag saß Bellatrix sich gerade hin und blickte ihn aufmerksam an bevor sie antwortete:

„Meinst du nicht du fragst die Falsche? Wir sind zwei fundamental unterschiedliche Fälle:

Du bist der Meinung, dass alles, was du getan hast, um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, grundsätzlich durch den Erfolg gerechtfertigt wurde, dass diese Opfer, die andere Personen dafür bringen mussten, selbst wenn du sie geopfert hast, richtig waren."

Hier unterbrach Harry sie protestierend:

„Ich habe nie…"

So weit kam er bevor die gehobene Hand der ihm gegenübersitzenden Frau ihn innehalten ließ:

„Es gibt eine einfache Frage, die den Unterscheid klar zeigt: Wenn du die Möglichkeit hättest ihn der Zeit zurück zu reisen, und du hättest die Möglichkeit alles noch einmal genauso zu tun, wobei du das Ergebnis des Tods des Dunklen Lords kennst, oder etwas zu ändern, einen anderen Weg zu finden…"

„Natürlich würde ich einen anderen Weg finden! Ich…"

Wieder brachte sie ihn mit ihrer Hand zum Schweigen, nachdem er sie unterbrochen hatte:

„Einen anderen Weg zu finden, zum Beispiel, um Leben zu retten, bei dem du das Ergebnis also nicht kennst. Anders gefragt, würdest du das Überleben oder sogar den Sieg des Dunklen Lords riskieren, vielleicht auch noch mehr Tote, für die Möglichkeit Dinge nicht zu tun, Personen nicht umzubringen, Menschen nicht sterben zu sehen?"

Das brachte Harry zum Schweigen.

„Und denkst du ich würde nicht alles dafür geben diese Chance zu haben, selbst wenn ich alles riskieren würde?"

* * *

A/N: Revised: 4.10.16


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Mirror**

 **A/N: Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel von Broken Mirror. Während das Vorherige eher dazu da war, die momentane Situation darzustellen, hoffe ich jetzt die Handlung ein wenig voranzubringen. Vielleicht wird sogar das Geheimnis gelüftet, auf das schon einige Male hingewiesen wurde. Wir werden sehen.**

 **Danke Thalia für das erste Review, es war sehr motivierend. Und danke auch DavidStarr, meinen ersten Follower, 5h nach der Veröffentlichung, ich bin begeistert. Von so etwas lebt ein Autor, wenn er nicht zufällig Milliardär ist.**

 **Ich habe die Geschichte mit der Absicht begonnen, eine Zeitreise in die Zeit von Harrys Eltern und insbesondere Bellatrix in Hogwarts zu implementieren, da eine Beziehung zwischen einem 18-19 jährigen und einer 30 Jahre älteren Hexe mir ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen merkwürdig vorkommt, was wahrscheinlich mit meinem eigenen Alter und dem meiner Mutter zu tun hat. Ich bin mir nur noch nicht ganz sicher in Hinblick auf das wann und wie.**

 **Und jetzt bevor ich's vergesse: Wie oben gesagt ich bin kein Milliardär und auch nicht weiblich, d.h. ich kann nicht J. sein, der die Charaktere, insgesamt die Welt von Harry Potter natürlich gehört. Außerdem verdiene ich kein Geld hiermit, weswegen ich von Reviews leben muss.**

 **Jetzt sollte es aber wirklich langsam mal weiter gehen, deshalb präsentiere ich hiermit** **das zweite Kapitel von Broken Mirrors** **. Möge die metaphorische Tinte fließen.**

* * *

 _Jeder bezahlt im Krieg: Viele mit Gold, manche mit Blut, einige mit ihrem Leben und ganz selten bezahlt jemand mit seiner Seele._

* * *

 _Mr. Weasley stapfte alleine auf sein Haus zu. Ein Beobachter hätte keine Schwierigkeiten anhand des gebeugten Rückens und dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruckdarauf zu schließen, dass dieser Mann besorgt und in Trauer war. Sie hatten ihren… Körper gefunden, er war geschockt gewesen. Er hatte bei ihrem Anblick würgen müssen, oh wie sehr hasste er sich dafür. Nachdem er seinen eigenen Schock überwunden hatte, und wieder imstande war zu sprechen ohne an dem Kloß in seinem Hals zu ersticken, machte er sich taumelnd auf den Weg , um dem einzigen Menschen die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen, den diese vielleicht noch schlimmer treffen könnte. Er wusste, sie waren jung gewesen, an Jahren jedenfalls, und er war ihr Vater, aber trotzdem wagte er es nicht sich die Reaktion Harrys vorzustellen._

 _Er hatte gesehen, wie er sie angeschaut hatte, nach Jahren der Freundschaft immer noch erstaunt, wenn jemand ihn akzeptieren und lieben konnte. Er hatte sie wirklich vergöttert, als eine der wenigen Personen, die Voldemort, bzw. Tom Riddle selbst erlebt hatte und die wussten, wie es war von ihm besessen zu sein. Was früher Hermine und Ron getan hatten, ihn beschützt, aufgebaut und allgemein geholfen, war schnell zu Ginnys Aufgabe geworden, als nicht nur die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Harry wuchs und gedieh, sondern auch Harrys ehemaligen besten Freunde endlich zueinanderfanden._

 _Arthur Weasley wusste, er hatte gerade seine Tochter verloren, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Harry, der als Auserwählter in so einer schlimmen Situation war und unter solchem Druck stand, reagieren würde und wie er… weitermachen würde, ohne die unersetzliche Stütze, die Ginny geworden war und auf die er sich vollkommen verlassen hatte._

 _Auf Dumbledores Befehl hin war er mit der Nachricht zuerst zu ihm gekommen und der alte Mann hatte ihm erzählt, wie Harry auf Sirius' Tod reagiert hatte, wie er das Büro verwüstet hatte. Er warnte Arthur, dass eine ähnliche oder sogar schlimmere Reaktion zu befürchten wäre, aber dass er für alle Schäden aufkommen würde. Er hatte Dumbledore nur angestarrt, fassungslos, wie taktlos der alte Mann war. Wie konnte das Augenmerk jetzt darauf liegen, wie viel Schaden der Freund, des Mädchens, das gerade umgebracht worden war, anrichten konnte und wer dafür bezahlen würde?_

 _Aber er hatte nur genickt und war so schnell wie möglich aus dem Büro, aus Hogwarts und aus der Reichweite der Banne geeilt, die das Apparieren verhindern sollten. Jetzt eilte er auf sein Haus zu und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er es dem jungen Mann beibringen könnte. Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er einen Zauberstab aus dem Schatten am anderen Ende des Raumes ragen und eine kalte Stimme fragte:"Wer bist du?" Er erkannte sofort Harrys Stimme und hob die Hände über den Kopf, bevor er „Arthur Weasley" antwortete._

 _Sie beide traten aus dem Schatten heraus, der ihre Gesichter verbarg, und auf der Stelle wurde klar, dass er die Nachricht niemandem mehr behutsam beibringen musste. Bei dem Anblick seines Gesichtes und wahrscheinlich seines Ausdrucks hatte der Junge seinen ganzen Körper versteift und würgte mit krächzender Stimme nur noch eine Frage heraus: „Ginny, sie ist …?" Arthur konnte nur nicken, er traute seiner eigenen Stimme nicht._

 _Er rechnete mit einem Wutausbruch, mit Tränen und alles verwüstender und zerstörender Magie, deshalb war völlig unvorbereitet, als das exakte Gegenteil geschah: Er reagierte kaum, alle Muskel seines Körpers waren immer noch gespannt, die einzige Veränderung war der Fokus seiner Augen. Bisher waren diese leuchtend grünen Augen, wenn auch unstet, auf sein Gesicht gerichtet gewesen, jetzt aber hatte sich die Linse entspannt. Harry Potter stand da und starrte ins Leere, ein Reaktion, die, wenn Arthur ehrlich war, sehr viel furchteinflößender war, als jede andere. Er sah, wie sich ein Feuer, ein kaltes, erbarmungsloses Feuer, hinter den Augen des Jungen-der-überlebte entzündete und spürte, wie die Temperatur im Raum sank. Er wusste nicht, ob das von Magie verursacht war, oder nur eine Einbildung von ihm selbst._

 _Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber in diesem Moment hatte er das erste Mal Angst vor Harry. Er stand immer noch an einem Fleck, immer noch verkrampft, immer noch ohne sichtbare Regung im Gesicht, nur ein abwesender Blick, aber er strahlte Magie und Macht aus, wie sonst nur Dumbledore, wenn er zornig war. Nur, was bei Dumbledore wie das heiße Feuer gerechtfertigten Zorns war, war bei Harry kaltes, erbarmungsloses Eis._

* * *

Bellatrix Black war gerade am Ende ihres 5. Jahrs in Hogwarts angelangt. Es war der vorletzte Tag vor den Sommerferien und sie saß in der Mitte ihrer zwei Schwestern, Narcissa und Andromeda, am Haustisch der Slytherins. Ihre violett leuchtenden Augen blitzten über ihren hohen Wangenknochen, die ihr zusammen mit ihrer hellen Haut, ihrer Haltung und ihrer Arroganz, die edle Erscheinung einer Königin oder eines gefallenen Engels gaben. Sie war die heimliche Königin ihres Hauses, niemand wagte es, das Ziel ihrer kalten Augen zu werden, die jedem langsamen Tod und entsetzliche Qualen versprachen, der sich ihrem Willen widersetzte. Sie war überwältigend intelligent, furchteinflößend fähig im Duell und vor allem war sie eine wahre Slytherin: Sie war die Macht hinter dem Thron, die Vorteile ihrer inoffiziellen Position genießend, ohne ihre Nachteile hinnehmen zu müssen. Sie war eine Black, eine der ältesten, mächtigsten und reichsten Familien.

Sie saßen immer zu dritt, um ihre Einigkeit zu betonen. Wenige waren dumm genug sich mit einer Black-Schwester anzulegen, noch weniger mit allen drei. Aber heute lag eine Spannung in der Luft, die auch nicht durch den blauen Sommerhimmel an der Hallendecke und draußen am Himmel, überdeckt werden konnte. Narcissa und Andromeda sprachen nicht miteinander und beide antworteten auch gegenüber Bellatrix nur einsilbig.

„Über was habt ihr euch gestritten? Habt ihr vergessen, dass wir Schwestern sind? Wir wollten nie Geheimnisse voreinander haben, nie auseinandergehen!"

Als die anderen beiden Geschwister immer noch nicht miteinander sprachen, blickten die ersten Schüler in der Umgebung interessiert auf. Das brachte schließlich Narcissa dazu, laut auszuatmen, und sich langsam zu Bellatrix zu drehen. Sie flüsterte: „Andromeda war mit diesem Ted letztes Wochenende in Hogsmead.""Das warst du nicht!", rief Bellatrix geschockt aus. „Du weißt, dass er ein Schlammblüter ist und dass Mutt…" „Es interessiert mich nicht, was unsere Eltern denken!" wurde sie plötzlich von einer zornentbrannten Andromeda unterbrochen. „Wir sind für sie kaum mehr, als Trophäen mit denen sie ihre politischen Allianzen festigen können oder die sie gewinnbringend verkaufen können! Und Trophäen werden wir bleiben, wenn wir heiraten, wen unsere Eltern für uns aussuchen."

Sie schaute bittend zu Narcissa hinüber: „Du bist so interessiert in Heilpflanzen, und Zaubertränke, du würdest eine großartige Heilerin sein. Ich weiß, dass du dich um andere Menschen sorgst, auch wenn dieses ganze verdammte Slytherinhaus dich dazu bringt, kühl und unberührt zu tun. Aber wenn du Lucius einmal geheiratet hast, gibt es keinen Weg mehr raus! Du wirst nur noch eine hübsche Hausfrau sein, die seine Kinder zu gebären hat, und auf Bällen eine gute Figur machen soll. Dann wirst du aus Langeweile und um dich wichtig zu fühlen in die Politik gehen, wie unsere Mutter, und schließlich deine eigenen Kinder für das Wohl des Hauses verkaufen. Ich will nicht so werden, ich will meine Kinder lieben dürfen und ich will meinen Mann lieben dürfen."

Sie schrie die letzten Worte fast heraus und stand danach auf und eilte aus der Halle. Ein leises Getuschel setzte um sie herum ein, darauf hinweisend, dass die ganzen restlichen Schüler auch mitgehört hatten. Die beiden übrigen Schwestern sandten kalte Blicke in alle Richtungen, bis schließlich alle wieder normal miteinander plauderten, so tuend als sein nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen. Als nur noch die Lehrer besorgte Blicke in ihre Richtung warfen, standen sie beide auf und verließen gemeinsam die Große Halle, um ihre große Schwester zu suchen.

Sie fanden sie schließlich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock, wo sie sich immer trafen, wenn sie etwas zu besprechen hatten, dass nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt war. Normalerweise betrafen diese Gespräche Familienpolitik oder Anweisungen ihrer Eltern, noch nie hatten sie sich so heftig gestritten, dass Schüler außerhalb der Familie davon Wind bekamen. Nun aber standen sich Andromeda und Narcissa unversöhnlich gegenüber, denn beide hatten Angst vor den Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidungen.

„Wie kannst du einen Mugglestämmigen zu Freund haben? Du weißt, dass unsere Eltern ncihts davon halten werden und somit nie einer Hochzeit oder so zustimmen werden. Ganz im Gegenteil, du wirst enterbt werden oder sogar aus der Black-Familie entfernt!" Andromeda sprach beschwörend auf sie ein:" Denkst ich wüsste das nicht? Deshalb habe ich es ja geheim gehalten, selbst vor dir! Ich wusste, dass du nicht verstehen würdest, wie jemand etwas gegen den Willen der eigenen Mutter tun könnte. Aber ich liebe ihn und nichts und niemand, schon gar nicht eine 15-jährige Hexe."

Als sie beide Anstalten machten ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihren Taschen zu holen, entfaltete sich plötzlich ein Protego zwischen ihnen und schob beide ein wenig auseinander. Beide blickten sofort zu Bellatrix, die den Schildzauber ausgeführt hatte: „Ihr wisst beide, dass ich euch zusammen besiegen könnte, also denkt nicht einmal daran mich anzugreifen!"

Als sich die beiden Schwestern beruhigt hatten, begann sie zögerlich: „Cissy, wenn sie ihn wirklich liebt, dann sollte sie die Chance haben mit ihm zusammen zu sein, oder nicht? Du weißt, dass unsere Eltern nicht auf uns hören werden, wenn wir beide heiraten müssen. Vielleicht werden wir uns auch gegen den Willen unserer Eltern durchsetzen. Ich habe sie letzte Weihnachtsferien belauscht, sie planen Andi mit Rodolphus Lestrange zu verheiraten, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er ist fast ein Squib und zusätzlich so strohdumm, dass Filch wahrscheinlich fähiger wäre! Stell dir mal vor du müsstest ihn heiraten, nur weil Mutter eine politische Allianz mit einem Haus festigen will, das weit weniger mächtig und reich ist? Oder noch schlimmer stell dir vor du würdest mit Potter verheiratet werden!"

Sie schüttelte sich vor Abscheu ob dieses Gedankens und ließ daher ein eher undamenhaften Quicken erklingen, als plötzlich eben jener Teufel die Tür des Klassenzimmers aufstieß. Hinein stolzierten mit gezückten Zauberstäben James Potter, groß, schwarze, unordentliche Haare und mit einer Aura des Selbstbewusstseins, Sirius Black, der verhasste Cousin der Schwestern, ebenfalls mit schwarzen Haaren und mit einem gehässigen Grinsen im Gesicht, und zu guter Letzt Remus Lupin, ein merkwürdig schüchterner, unsicherer Kerl, mit bleicher Haut und kränklich aussehend.

Letzterer wirkte als einziger nicht davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute Idee sei, drei jähzornige, sehr fähige Hexen bei einem privaten Gepräch zu stören; insbesondere wenn diese drei Hexen guten Grund haben einen zu verabscheuen, denn alle drei waren beliebte Ziele der Pranks der Marauder. Getreu ihrem Ruf hatte Bellatrix als erste ihren Zauberstab gezogen und konnte so ihre Schwestern größtenteils vor der ersten Welle von Sprüchen beschützen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf voll Unverständnis darüber, wie man das Überraschungsmoment so leicht aufgeben konnte, und ging nun selbst mit einer Kombination aus „Expelliarmus" und „Stupor" in die Offensive, während sie sich gleichzeitig auf die Deckung bietenden Tische zubewegte.

James aber bemerkte ihre vorsichtige Bewegung und ließ den Tisch mit einem erstaunlich mächtigen „Redukto" in die Luft fliegen. Ihrer Deckung beraubt, bedeutete Bellatrix ihren Schwestern die Augen zu schließen, bevor sie „Lux Brevis" rief und ihre Gegner minus Lupin mit einem hellen Lichtblitz blendete. Das bedeutete einen Vorteil von einigen Sekunden, in denen alle drei Schwestern, so schnell wie möglich offensive Sprüche und Hexereien in die Richtung der Jungen warfen, die aber wiederum nun von Remus gedeckt wurden, der ein hastigen „Protego" vor sie alle drei warf.

Da er nun aber ein weit größeres Gebiet abdecken musste, da die drei Jungen weiter auseinanderstanden, als die Schwestern vorhin, war dieser Schildzauber relativ schwach und begann daher unter der Gewalt von mehreren Schockzaubern, Impedimentae und „Reductos" zu brechen. Kurz bevor das allerdings geschehen konnte, waren die anderen beiden auch wieder in der Verfassung sich zu beteiligen und unterstützen ihren Freund schnell mit eigenen Schildzaubern. Als Bellatrix sah, dass ihre erfolgreiche List ihnen keinen schnellen Sieg einbringen würde, knurrte sie wütend und schickte einen sehr viel Kraft kostenden „Frange", einen Zauber, dazu da Schildzauber zu brechen, indem einfach auf eine kleine Fläche viel magische Energie konzentriert wird, um ein kleines Loch zu brechen, das zum Kollaps des gesamten Schildes führt. Da Narcissa und Andromeda ihre Schwester und ihre Fähigkeiten kannten, konnten sie direkt hinterher zwei Schickzauber schicken, die dieses Mal ihr Ziel erreichten und Lupin mit gewaltiger Kraft gegen die Wand, vor der er stand schleuderten, und natürlich schockten.

Sirius hingegen hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein „Aguamenti", also ein Wasserzauber, benutzt, um die Kleidung der abgelenkten Andromeda zu durchnässen. Die drei Schwestern waren von so einer grausamen Tat kurzzeitig geschockt und Potter schaffte es das Wasser gefrieren zu lassen, sodass einerseits Andromeda nun teilweise gefrorene Kleidung anhatte, die plattenähnlich an ihr klebte, sondern auch der Boden glatt wurde. Dadurch stürzte fast sofort die ohnehin in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit stark eingeschränkte älteste Schwester und wurde ebenfalls durch einen Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch von Sirius außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Damit waren die Zahlen wieder ausgeglichen, denn beide Seiten kümmerten sich nicht um die Gefallenen. Dafür zeigte sich jetzt aber die überlegene Stärke von Bellatrix, denn die ging jetzt trotz ihres erschöpfenden Schildbrechers nach der kurzen verlustreichen Pause wieder wütend in die Offensive und schleuderte mit mächtigen Flüchen nur so um sich. Sie alleine konnte ihre beiden Gegner in der Defensive halten, einfach da so viele Zaubersprüche auf Sirius und James zu flogen, dass sie sich ganz auf die Aufrechterhaltung ihrer Schildzauber konzentrieren mussten.

Wäre Narcissa nicht die jüngste und im Duellieren untalentierteste Schwester gewesen - sie war nie allein in Hogwarts gewesen, sondern war seit ihrem ersten Jahr von zwei furchteinflößenden Schwestern beschützt und interessierte sich ohnehin eher fürs Heilen – wäre der Kampf innerhalb von Sekunden entschieden gewesen. So aber sah es eher nach einer Pattsituation aus, bis Bellatrix infolge eines Geistesblitzes ihre Gegner überraschte, indem sie eine kurz innehielt und angsterfüllt zur Tür blickte, als seien sie von Dumbledore persönlich erwischt worden. Als die beiden ans Erwischtwerden gewöhnten Marauder, die deshalb ihre Verhaltensweisen perfektioniert hatten, sich zurückfallen ließen und so taten, als seien sie hilflose Opfer, griff Bellatrix mit erneuerter Wucht an und stieß beide mit einem ungebändigten Kraftstoß, von einem wilden Schrei begleitet, gegen die Wand, bevor sie sie mit einem beeindruckenden Flächenstunner schockte.

„Wow", war alles, was Narcissa über die Lippen brachte, als sie ihre schwer atmende ältere Schwester anblickte. Diese versuchte ihre in Unordnung gebrachte Frisur in Ordnung zu bringen, jedoch mit wenig Erfolg. Nachdem sie wenigstens ihre Roben glatt gestrichen hatte und sich so ein präsentables Äußeres gegeben hatte, weckten sie Andromeda auf, um zu beraten, was sie mit ihren Gefangenen anfangen sollten. „Bella, du strahlst immer noch Magie aus! Ich kann sie fühlen, wie eine Aura um dich herum. Spürst du das auch, Andi?" „Ja stimmt, als ob sie irgendwas ausstrahlen würde." „Haben wir nicht wichtigere Fragen zu klären? Zum Beispiel, was wir mit diesen Idioten hier machen?"

Harry Potter saß zusammen mit Bellatrix Lestrange in einem Raum, an der Spitze eines Turmes in Azkaban. Der Raum war rund, dadurch waren auch Schränke und andere Möbel gerundet, um an die Wand zu passen. Es gab allerdings auch nur ein großes Bett, ein Schreibtisch und einige Schränke und Stühle. Der ganze Turm war eine Art Apartement mit Bad, Arbeitsräumen und Vorratskammern, offensichtlich gebaut nach dem Vorbild einer mittelalterlichen Burg.

Sie saßen an einem großen Eichentisch, der früher der gesamten Wärtermannschaft Platz bot, und aßen und tranken Rotwein. Harry, der in seiner frühen Jugend oft für die Dursleys kochen musste, hatte diese Fähigkeit nicht nur erhalten, sondern auch in seiner Zeit in Azkaban wegen dem Mangel an Beschäftigung perfektioniert. Was sie aßen, war mit Sicherheit das luxuriöseste Mal, das je in Azkaban serviert worden war und insbesondere Bellatrix, die immerhin seit dem Beginn des ersten Krieges gegen Voldemort nicht mehr in einen solchen Genuss gekommen war, genoss es.

Sie aßen schweigend, da Bellatrix sich auf das Essen konzentrierte und Harry versuchte zu entscheiden, wie viel er ihr verraten sollte. Immerhin war dies sein am besten verstecktes Geheimnis, sowohl physikalisch, als auch psychisch, da man, um etwas vor einem fähigen Legilimentiker zu verbergen, diese Information auch vor sich selbst in den tiefsten Tiefen des Geistes verstecken muss. Und wenn jemand ein fähiger Legilimentiker war, dann Dumbledore, der zufällig auch diejenige Person war, die mit der Information am meisten Schaden anrichten könnte.

Nach dem Essen begaben saß Bellatrix da und fragte sich, was sie gleich hören würde, während Harry eigenhändig abräumte und sauber machte. Dann traf er eine Entscheidung und sagte: „Da ich ja das Haupt der Familie Black bin, werde ich dich und Narcissa wieder in die Familie aufnehmen. Sirius hat euch enterbt und dafür Andromeda und Tonks wieder aufgenommen, jetzt werde ich das wieder umkehren. Abgesehen von Andromeda natürlich." „Das heißt aber dich, dass ich nach…" „Ja, wir müssen nach Gringotts gehen", grinste er. „Und Narcissa muss auch mit. Das wird ein interessantes Treffen, denke ich. Wir müssen natürlich unser Aussehen verändern, wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemand die gefürchtetste Hexe in Großbritannien am Bankschalter anstehen sieht." Diesmal kicherte er sogar. „Nein, das wäre meinem Ruf ziemlich abkömmlich", erwiderte Bellatrix trocken.

„Meinst du Narcissa wird kommen? Immerhin kommt sie kaum noch in die Öffentlichkeit. Es wurden zwar alle Anklagen abgewiesen, da sie nie an irgendwelchen Treffen oder Überfällen teilgenommen hat, und so musste sie nur eine Menge Gold an das Ministerium zahlen, aber trotzdem ist ihr Ruf völlig zerstört. Sie müsste sich von Leibwächtern begleiten lassen, um sich in Diagon Alley blicken zu lassen, aber das würde nicht sehr gut aufgenommen werden."

„Sie war immer die sanfteste von uns drei Schwestern. Sie war eben auch die jüngste und hatte während ihrer Hogwartszeit zwei ältere Geschwister, die sie beschützen konnten." Auf Harrys verständnislosen Blick hin, erklärte sie die damalige Situation in Slytherin: „In dem Haus der Schlangen findet hinter der Kulisse der Eintracht, die immer gegenüber den anderen Häusern aufrecht erhalten wird, ein heimlicher Machtkampf statt. Natürlich ist es teilweise eine Erweiterung der Politik im Wizengamot und die mächtigen in Slytherin haben meistens auch mächtige oder reiche Familie. Aber auch diese müssen immer auf der Hut sein, denn immer steht jemand mit dem metaphorischen Dolch hinter ihnen, bereit ihnen den in den Rücken zu rammen und ihre Position zu übernehmen.

Und da die jüngeren Schüler sich zum einen nicht sehr gut mit Magie verteidigen können und zum anderen meistens noch keine Bündnisse mit anderen geschlossen haben, sind die die einfachsten Ziele für jeden der sich gewaltsam Anhänger verschaffen will. Raffiniertere Anführer versprechen ihnen natürlich stattdessen Schutz vor den anderen , aber letztendlich kommt es aufs gleiche heraus." Harry warf ein: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du von ein paar älteren Schülern zu irgendwas gezwungen wirst." „Nein", antwortete sie, „ich habe sie, als sie das versucht haben so stark verhext, dass sie eine Woche lang im Krankenflügel bleiben mussten. Ich war dieser raffinierter Anführer von dem ich gesprochen habe." Harry grinste nur und gab „Natürlich" zur Antwort.

„Aber wir sprachen von Cissy: Ihre zwei älteren Schwestern hatten Kontrolle über einen der Teile des damaligen Slytherinhauses. Insofern war sie seit dem Moment, in dem sie ihre ersten Schritte in die große Halle setzte, unter unserem Schutz und wenige waren dumm genug, uns direkt anzugreifen. Später wurde das Haus dann geeint." „Als Rekruten für Voldemort", stellte Harry fest. „Ja, er ließ wenig Platz für politische Spielchen." „Cissy musste selten ernsthaft kämpfen, nur einige Male gegen die Marauder"- hierbei grinste sie ein wenig in Harrys Richtung- „und dabei hatte sie immer unsere Unterstützung. Wir haben mit ihnen den Boden gewischt." Diesmal lachte sie ganz offen voller Schadenfreude. Als sie seinen zweifelnden Blick bemerkte, fügte sie hinzu: „Na gut, sie haben immer einen ganz guten Kampf hingelegt, aber sie waren auch in der Mehrzahl und waren fast immer die Angreifer. Deine Mutter war noch nicht dabei, sie wäre wahrscheinlich ein beeindruckender Gegner gewesen."

„Bellatrix Lestrange gibt zu, dass ein Schlammblut besser gewesen sein könnte? Dass ich das noch erleben darf…" „Hatten wir dieses Thema nicht schon mal? Ich hatte einen vollkommenen Sinneswandel, damit ich endlich wieder vernünftiges Essen bekommen!" Bei seiner Miene lachte sie auf. „Ach komm, das Essen ist wirklich großartig! Aber sie hält wie alle Blacks die Familie über alles und ich weiß, dass sie ihren Sohn wirklich liebt. Ich denke, wenn du ihr deine Gründe darlegst wird sie dir vertrauen und kommen. Aber sag ihr nicht, dass ich komme! Wir werden es zwar nicht vor ihr verstecken können, aber meine Anwesenheit könnte sie daran hindern, überhaupt zu kommen. Wie wirst du eigentlich die Kobolde von Gringotts daran hindern, die Angelegenheit zu veröffentlichen? Sie könnten sich auf die Sicherheit des Staates berufen, um ihr Schweigegelübde zu umgehen."

„Hier zahlt es sich aus nicht, wie die anderen Reichen, die ja meistens Vollblüter sind, arrogant zu den Kobolden hinunterzublicken, weil sie niedere Kreaturen sind. Die Potters sind sehr alte Kunden von Gringotts, waren sehr großzügig ihren Accountmanagern gegenüber und ich habe die Beziehungen nochmal verbessert. Ich glaube, so einen kleinen Gefallen werden sie mir schon tun, sie interessieren sich ohnehin nicht sonderlich für die Gesetzgebung der Zauberer."

Nachdem sie noch einige Minuten einträchtig schweigend dagesessen hatten, und beide ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten, brach Bellatrix das Schweigen: „Ich schätze, nachdem wir die Geschäfte abgewickelt haben, sollte ich mal zurück in mein Zimmer. Du lässt dich wahrscheinlich nicht in deinem Bett schlafen oder?", fragte sie leicht lächelnd. „Es gibt Gästezimmer in den unteren Etagen dieses Turms. Du kannst eine davon belegen, es ist ja ohnehin nicht so, dass ich viele Besucher erwarte, was wirklich merkwürdig ist, wenn man an das gute Wetter und die gute Stimmung hier denkt." „So zynisch sollte man eigentlich erst im Alter werden, aber" – fügte sie nach kurzem zögern hinzu – „ich schätze mal, dein Geist ist älter, als der der meisten Leute. Du hast in deinem kurzen Leben viele großartige Dinge erreicht und getan. Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir sehen uns morgen, Harry", sagte sie schließlich und trat vor die Tür.

Am nächsten traten zwei Personen mit ineinander verschränkten Armen durch die Eingangstür von Gringotts. Einer sah aus wie ein Mann in mittleren Jahren, mit schwarzen, ungeordneten Haaren, aber tiefen Falten im Gesicht und auf der Stirn. Er trug die Kleidung eines Haupts eines Alten und Edlen Hauses und trat mit stolz erhobenem Kopf und mit selbstbewusst durchgedrückten Rücken durch den riesigen Eingang. Die andere Person war eine Frau mittleren Alters, der man ansah, dass sie früher eine große Schönheit gewesen sein musste. Sie hatte lange, gelockte braune Haare und gebräunte Haut im Gesicht, als ob sie sich längere Zeit in südlicheren Gefilden aufgehalten hätte.

„Warum konntest du nicht deine Haare verändern? Das ist eine der vererbten Merkmale der Potter-Familie! Daran wird dich noch jemand erkennen!" zischte die Frau ihrem Begleiter zu. Der zischte ungehalten zurück: „Das ist nicht möglich! Man kann sie mit magischen Mitteln nicht verändern und mit natürlichen Mitteln natürlich auch kaum. Aber du konntest einfach nicht darauf verzichten, die Aufmerksamkeit auf dein Aussehen zu richten, oder? Deine Eitelkeit wird noch unser Untergang sein!"

Sie standen neben dem Eingang und machten keine Anstalten sich in eine der Schlangen einzureihen, als ob sie auf etwas oder jemanden warten würden. Und tatsächlich kam nach kurzer Zeit eine hochgewachsene und hochgeboren aussehende Frau auf sie zu, mit weißblonden Haaren und langen, glatten schwarzen Haaren. Sie wurde begleitet von einem andauernden Zischen und Getuschel und viele Anwesende warfen ihr finstere und misstrauische Blicke zu. Trotzdem schritt sie mit einem beeindruckenden Stolz daher und hielt zielstrebig auf das Paar neben dem Eingang zu.

„Seid Ihr es?" Harry antwortete mit einem leisen „Ja", während, Bellatrix triumphierend bemerkte: „Siehst du? Die Haare verraten dich!" Er antwortete darauf genervt: „Nein, ich habe diesen Ort als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen." „Oh", antwortete sie enttäuscht. Narcissa Malfoy schaute irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her und fragte schließlich: „Wollen wir in einen privaten Beratungsraum gehen, Lord Potter und Black?" „Natürlich. Folgt mir, die Potters haben einen privaten Raum, der nur von Familienmitgliedern genutzt werden kann."

Als sie in dem Raum angekommen waren, sagte er bedeutungsvoll zu der Frau an seiner Seite: „Niemand kommt hier herein, wenn jemand im Inneren ist und es ist nicht möglich uns hier abzuhören oder zu beobachten." Er selbst legte mit einer leichten Bewegung seiner Hand alle Veränderung seines Aussehens ab, während Bellatrix ein wenig länger dafür brauchte. Als sie fertig war, wandte er sich zu der geschockten anderen Frau im Raum hin und sprach: „Darf ich vorstellen, Ms. Bellatrix. Allerdings sind wir hier, um das zu ändern und sie wieder in den Schoß der Familie heim zu bringen."

Als Narcissa ihre Stimme immer noch nicht wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht haben schien, sagte Bellatrix in einem beleidigten Ton: „Freust du dich überhaupt nicht deine Schwester zu sehen?" Narcissa schaute voller Wunder auf die Frau, die schon ein wenig der Farbe wieder gewonnen hatte, die ihr die Jahre unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren genommen hatten. Auch wirkte ihr Gesicht nicht mehr so ausgemergelt und hager, ein Kompliment zu Harrys Kochkünsten. „Bella?", fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Was machst du hier?" „Ich bin aus dem gleichen Grund hier, wie du. Nur bin ich heimlich hier, da es sonst nur unnötige Probleme verursachen könnte." „Du hattest immer ein kleines Problem, wenn es um die Bewertung von Situationen ging. Das scheint sich nicht geändert zu haben. Aber warum, lässt dich Lord Potter und Black hierher und warum siehst du so… gesund aus, obwohl du doch ein Häftling in Azkaban sein solltest?"

Während Bellatrix Narcissa über die neuesten Entwicklungen aufklärte, bereitete Harry das Ritual für die Wiederaufnahme von verstoßenen Familienmitgliedern vor: Die Kobolde, denen er gesagt hatte, was er plante, hatten aus einem seiner Vaults eine Ritualschale der Familie Black hochgebracht. Sie bestand aus reinem Gold und hatte einen Durchmesser von 14 cm. Ihre Innenseite war mit ineinander verwobenen Mustern verziert und die Außenseite war mit Runen überzogen, die mit einem für Harry unbekannten grünlich glänzenden Material aufgetragen worden waren.

Um die Runen zu aktivieren, schnitt sich Harry in den Daumen und ließ einige Tropfen Blut in die Schale fallen. Als der dritte Tropfen auf dem Boden der Schale auftraf, leuchteten die Runen plötzlich grün auf und eine leichte magische Aura war in der näheren Umgebung der Schale zu spüren. Dann nickte er den beiden gebannt zu schauenden Schwestern zu und bedeutete ihnen, sich mit demselben silbernen Messer zu schneiden und je etwas von ihrem Blut in die Schale zu tropfen. Als sie das taten schien das Schimmern der Runen schwächer zu werden, bis Harry die Schale in die Hände nahm und ehrfürchtig hochhielt.

Dann sprach er die Worte, die von der Familie Black zur Readoption benutzt wurden: „Erhöre uns, oh schwarzer Rabe! Blut haben wir gegeben und Namen haben wir genommen. Nimm diese beiden, unsere getäuschten Töchter, auf in deinen Schoß, auf dass in ihren Adern wieder dein Blut fließe! Verbinde uns im Willen und im Geist, auf dass der Rabe fliege und die Schande vergehe. Erhöre uns, oh schwarzer Rabe!"

Als er das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, blitzten die Runen auf und das Blut begann zu kochen. Die Schale wurde warm und wärmer, bis sie seine Hände versengte, doch er stand weiter da und hielt sie in die Höhe. Schließlich verblassten die Runen langsam und die Schale kühlte wieder ab. Er stellte die Schale auf den Tisch und drehte sich um zu den Schwestern, die ihn völlig überwältigt anstarrten.

„Nun", sagte er, „willkommen zurück in der Familie" und grinste schwach. „Ich kann nun spüren, wenn ihr große Schmerzen habt oder in großer Furcht seid, außerdem kann ich dann zu euch apparieren, sogar wenn ich nicht weiß, wo ihr seid, solange niemand Maßnahmen dagegen ergriffen hat." Narcissa antwortete immer noch überwältigt: „Ich kann endlich wieder die Black-Magie in mir spüren. Seid der Heirat war ich von ihr abgeschlossen, aber jetzt ist sie wieder in voller Stärke da, wie in meiner Jugend." Bellatrix meinte nicht weniger ehrfürchtig: „Fühlst du das die ganze Zeit, Harry? Kein Wunder, dass dir kaum jemand gewachsen ist."

„Jetzt, wo unsere Familie so klein ist, ist die Magie einfach so etwas wie stark konzentriert. Eure Wiederaufnahme wird eure magische Stärke ein wenig vergrößern und euch auch physisch leicht verbessern. Eure Sinne werden geschärft sein und eure Reflexe schneller, das alles natürlich nur leicht. Das Haupt des Hauses hat noch ein paar weitere Vorteile, aber das ein anderes Mal." Damit drehte er sich zu Narcissa und sprach: „Narcissa, wir werden uns noch ein weiteres Mal in Kürze treffen und über alles sprechen, aber bis dahin sprich mit niemandem über irgendetwas, was heute hier geschehen ist." Sie antwortete mit einer leichten Verbeugung „Ja, mein Lord" und schritt in ihrer gewohnten Manier aus der Kammer.

„Ich denke, jetzt wo wir Familie sind, kann ich dir auch meine Geheimnisse anvertrauen. Ich habe nie jemandem davon erzählt, einfach aus dem Grund, dass es niemand verstehen würde und ich sehr große Probleme bekommen würde, wenn es bekannt werden würde. Aber ich vertraue dir inzwischen mehr als sonst einer lebenden Person, denn deine Situation ist meiner ähnlicher als es den Anschein hat. Du hast fürchterliche Dinge getan und du hast Angst davor was du tun könntest: Du hast Angst davor die Kontrolle über dich selbst wieder zu verlieren, du hast Angst vor dem Wahnsinn der Vergangenheit. Trotzdem muss ich verlangen, dass du einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leistest, dass niemand jemals etwas von dir von diesem Gespräch erfahren wird."

„Ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, dass niemand jemals etwas von diesem Gespräch und seinem Inhalt erfahren wird. So möge es sein."

Als Harry das nächste Mal zu sprechen begann, war er vollkommen verändert: Seine Miene war eine harte Maske und seinen Augen leuchteten im unheilvollen Grün des Avada Kedavra. Das Licht in der Kammer schien dunkler zu werden, als er aufstand, und die Luft kälter. Er atmete langsam aus und begann:

„Nun zum Kern des Pudels: Ich habe getan, was in den letzten Jahrzehnten nur ein anderer Zauberer getan hat. Ich habe mich nach dem Tod von Ginny wochenlang alleine in der Black-Bücherei vergraben, unter dem Vorwand, mit ihrem und Sirius Tod alleine klarkommen zu müssen. Alle wussten natürlich, dass ich zu diesem Zweck las und lernte und übte. Doch was niemand wusste und wenige vermuteten, war, dass ich mich tief in die Dunklen Künste einarbeitete. Ich erlernte die gesamten gesammelten Dunklen Zauber, lernte von Ritualen und Bräuchen und führte die grauenvollsten Dinge aus.

Eines Tages nahm ich mir ein besonderes Buch vor, es war klein und unauffällig, schlicht aussehend mit seinem schwarzen Ledereinband. Doch in diesem Buch wurde die dunkelste Entdeckung der Menschheitsgeschichte beschrieben: **Bellatrix, ich habe ein Horcruxe erschaffen!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Hammerende, oder? Naja, das war das sehnlichst erwartete Geheimnis. Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin gerade mitten in der Klausurenphase meines Studiums und ich hätte vielleicht früher mit dem Lernen anfangen sollen…**

 **Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und bitte kritisiert mich, zeigt mir Fehler, damit ich mich verbessern kann.**

 **Bevor ich es wieder vergesse: Ich plane diese Geschichte parallel ins Englische zu übertragen, da ich selbst eigentlich nur englisches Fanfiction lese und ich außerdem so ein größeres Publikum erreichen könnte. Nur da Englisch weder meine Muttersprache ist, noch meine große Stärke, könnte ich Hilfe dabei gebrauchen. Anyone?**

 **Wenn ich schon dabei bin, könnte ich auch einen Beta-Reader fürs Deutsche gebrauchen, bisher sehe nur ich selbst die Texte vor der Veröffentlichung.**

 **Noch ein letzter Kommentar: das neue Album von Dream Theater ist ziemlich gut, also anhören…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Mirror**

 **A/N: Nächstes Kapitel: Es tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat. Wie gesagt ich war mit Klausuren beschäftigt und dann wurden mir auch noch Weisheitszähne rausgenommen. Alles ziemlich unerfreulich.**

 **Naja, trotzdem gehört mir weder Harry Potter noch die dazugehörige Welt und ich verdiene auch hiermit nicht das Geringste.**

 **Die Übersetzung ins Englische hat begonnen, ich habe auch Hilfe erhalten, aber ich fürchte das wird eine Weile dauern und den Fortschritt der deutschen Version verzögern.**

 **Aber nun, los geht's:**

* * *

 _Arthur Weasley saß im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes, der Phoenix, saß wie immer auf seiner Stange, beobachtete und hörte zu und machte den Eindruck, sehr viel intelligenter zu sein, als man erwarten würde. Das restliche Büro war ein Durcheinander an Geräten, Büchern, und unbenennbaren Dingen, Chaos für den, der nicht hier wirkte, und Ordnung für den, der wusste, was er tat. Normalerweise wurde hier den meisten Besuchern klar, wie wenig sie wussten und wie weit der Geist Dumbledores den ihren übertraf._

 _Nun aber gärten Zweifel in Arthur, Zweifel ob der Unfehlbarkeit seines Gegenüber, denn in einem hastigen Treffen vor wenigen Stunden hatte dieser eine Voraussage gewagt, die nicht weniger hätte eintreffen können._

 _Das Oberhaupt der Weasley-Familie hatte gerade die Nachricht vom Fund des Körpers seiner Tochter erfahren, da wurde er zu einem Notfall-Treffen in Hogwarts beordert. Dumbledore hatte die Nachricht anscheinend zeitgleich bekommen und schien sich nun darum zu sorgen, wie Harry mit der Nachricht des Todes seiner Freundin fertig werden würde. Er hatte Arthur von Harrys Reaktion auf den Tod Sirius' erzählt, wie sein Büro von ihm verwüstet wurde und viele lächerlich teure Gerätschaften zerstört wurden. Dann hatte er Arthur davor gewarnt, was Harry im Zorn tun könnte, und dass er vorsichtig sein solle, wie und wo er ihm von Ginny berichte._

 _Nun saß er schon wieder im selben Büro, um dem Schulleiter Harrys überraschende und für ihn ein wenig beängstigende Reaktion zu beschreiben:_

„ _Er stand einfach da und hat für einen flüchtigen Beobachter überhaupt nicht reagiert. Aber wenn man sein Gesicht genau betrachtet hat, sah man, dass die Muskeln verkrampft waren und er ein wenig bleicher geworden ist. Und seine Augen… seine Augen waren wirklich furchterregend. Es waren nicht mehr Lilys sanfte, smaragdgrüne Augen, sondern fremde, die ich bei Harry noch nie gesehen habe! Sie waren völlig kalt und tot, als ob keine Seele mehr in ihnen wohnen würde und doch leuchteten sie, aber nicht in einem warmen einladenden Grün, sondern eher in dem leblosen Leuchten dieser Dinger, die Muggel benutzen, um Licht zu schaffen. Neonlampen, genau. Oder wie das seelenlose Leuchten des Avada Kedavra..."_

 _Die letzten Worte flüsterte er nur noch, jetzt selbst in Erinnerungen an diese Erfahrung vor wenigen Stunden versunken. Erst das Räuspern Dumbledores brachte ihn wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und er fuhr hastig fort:_

„ _Sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos, künstlich, wie eine Maske. Aber das erstaunlichste war die Aura der Magie, die ich um ihn herum fühlte. Es fühlte sich an wie ein kaltes Brennen. Du, Albus, bist der einzige, bei dem ich bisher etwas Vergleichbares gespürt habe, aber nie so grausam und wütend."_

„ _Es scheint wohl, dass Harry seine Okklumentik-Übungen endlich ernst nimmt. Wir haben schon lange daran gearbeitet, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren, aber bisher konnte man ihn noch leicht aus der Fassung bringen."_

 _Nach kurzem Zögern führ Dumbledore fort:_

„ _Es tut mir Leid, mein Freund, ich weiß, wie sehr Ginevras' Tod dich treffen muss. Aber so wie er reagiert hat, sieht es nicht so aus, als ob er sie geliebt hätte. Sirius hat er erst kurze Zeit gekannt und er war nur ein Ersatz fuhr eine Vaterfigur und trotzdem hat er völlig die Kontrolle verloren."_

„ _Hör mal Albus, seine Reaktion war sehr viel schlimmer, als Sachen rumzuwerfen. Ich wünschte das hätte er getan… Nein, ich hatte das erste Mal wirklich Angst vor Harry. Du solltest diese Angelegenheit nicht unterschätzen, glaube ich!"_

„ _Ich bin mir sicher, deine Sinne haben dich ein wenig getäuscht, aber das ist ja verständlich nach dem Verlust deiner Jüngsten, Arthur. Ich kenne Harry, er ist zwar mächtig, das möchte ich nicht bestreiten, aber er ist einfach nicht der Typ für diese Art Reaktion. Er war sein Leben lang ein Gryffindor und hat sein Herz immer auf der Zunge getragen. Außerdem, ein wenig Spaß und ein wenig von dem, was die jungen Leute für Liebe halten, hat der Junge doch bestimmt verdient, oder? Er hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben ja nicht viel davon und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er das in der Zukunft erleben wird, ist nicht hoch."_

„ _Du denkst, die Beziehung mit Ginny war für Harry nur ein wenig Spaß?" Jetzt verlor Arthur doch ein wenig die Fassung. „Hast du nie gesehen, wie er sie angesehen hat? Es war herzzerreißend. Ich will nicht wissen, was die Muggel ihm angetan haben, dass er so auf Zuneigung und Liebe reagiert. Noch nach Monaten hat er jedes Mal ungläubig geschaut, wenn sie ihn umarmt oder geküsst hat. Weißt du, was in seiner Kindheit passiert ist? Kein Kind sollte so von der eigenen Wertlosigkeit überzeugt sein!"_

„ _So schlimm wird das schon nicht gewesen sein. Ich bin sicher, Petunia hat den Sohn ihrer Schwester nicht schlechter behandelt, als ihren eigenen Sohn. Immerhin gehört er zu ihrer Familie und ist das einzige, was von ihrer Schwester übrig ist."_

„ _Aber er war immer so dünn und klein! Und wenn Molly ihn umarmt hat, ist er jedes Mal ganz steif geworden und hat nicht reagiert!"_

„ _Ist das nicht normal in dem Alter? Aber ich habe dich nicht eingeladen, um über Harrys Kindheit zu sprechen. Ich glaube, wir müssen uns um Harry keine Sorgen machen."_

 _Arthur sah aus, als ob er noch ein paar Dinge zu sagen hätte, knickte aber unter dem strengen Blick Dumbledores ein und nickte._

„ _Ich glaube immer noch, dass wir Harry genau beobachten sollten. Er ist jetzt allein in Sirius' Haus und lässt niemanden hinein. Er sagt, er müsste alleine mit den Toden fertig werden."_

„ _Arthur, lass es gut sein. Er hat es die letzten Jahre auch geschafft, er wird jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen."_

 _Man sah Arthur an, dass er anderer Meinung war, ihm aber auch bewusst war, dass er Dumbledore nicht würde umstimmen können. Der müde und besiegt wirkende Mann, trat zum Feuer des Büros und verabschiedete sich:_

„ _Na gut, wie du willst. Ich muss mich immerhin um eine Beerdigung kümmern..."_

* * *

Zu sagen, dass Bellatrix Black von dieser Enthüllung, deren einzige Zeugin sie war, überrascht und vor allem geschockt war, wäre eine heillose Untertreibung gewesen. Sie blickte Harry eine dermaßen lange Zeitspanne mit offenem Mund und mit überquellenden Augen an, dass ein eventueller Beobachter wahrscheinlich die Heiler St. Mungos gerufen hätte, aus Sorge gerade Zeuge des Ausbruchs einer psychischen Krankheit geworden zu sein.

Glücklicherweise aber sorgten die Kobolde von Gringotts in ihren den besten, und damit reichsten, Kunden vorbehaltenen Konferenzräumen für maximale Privatsphäre und verhinderten jede Form der Spionage. So war Harry Potter der einzige Zeuge des denkwürdigen Anblicks einer völlig überwältigten und sprachlosen Bellatrix: Dieser Anblick, der in einer anderen Situation zu gnadenlosen Sticheleien geführt hätte, war jetzt ein solch ernster Grund zur Sorge für die Ursache des Phänomens, dass er schon darüber nachdachte, Bellatrix' Gedächtnis zu verändern und dieses Geheimnis niemals wieder auszusprechen.

Aber eine außergewöhnliche Situation verlangt Verhaltensmuster, die erst neu entwickelt werden müssen, und je wichtiger einem die Folgen der eigenen Reaktion sind und je weiter die möglichen Reaktionen auf das eigene Gebaren auseinander liegen, desto länger dauert es die Informationen zu verarbeiten und sich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen.

Die für die, sowohl für ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf, als auch ihre messerscharfe Zunge, gefürchtete Bella naheliegendste Antwort, wäre eine gleichzeitig spöttische und zynische Entgegnung, wie: „Von einem Dunklen Lord zum nächsten. Ich scheine die anzuziehen" gewesen. Sie war kurz davor gewesen ihr Gedächtnis um einige Stunden ärmer zu machen, als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass sie damit exakt die Furcht und die Schuldgefühle ihres einzigen Freundes und Wohltäters, treffen und bestätigen würde und deshalb verzweifelt versuchte, einmal nicht ihrem typischen mitleidslosen Verhalten zu folgen.

Dieser anspruchsvolle innere Kampf, mündete dann nach für Harry ewiger Zeit in die typische Lückenfüller-Reaktion nach völlig unerwarteten Informationen: Die Wiederholung, in einem ungläubigen, fassungslosen Tonfall, der zwar sehr überzeugend die Verblüffung des Betreffenden darstellt, aber in diesem Fall der Vermutung, dass die jahrelange Furcht und Qual in Azkaban zu einer beträchtlichen Verringerung der Intelligenz der Häftlinge führen kann, Vorschub leistete.

Dann aber riss Bellatrix sich zusammen und konnte endlich die vernünftigen Fragen stellen:

„Ein Horcruxe? Ich weiß nur, dass der Dunkle Lord mehrere geschaffen hat, dass sie die Ursache seines Überlebens des Avada Kedavra waren und dass dazu eins der dunkelsten Rituale existent durchgeführt werden muss. Aber ist es nicht die Intention, die hinter der Magie steht, die Entscheiden sollte, ob es eine böse Tat war? Du hast doch auch andere Zauber ausgeführt, die vom Ministerium als Dunkel klassifiziert sind."

Harry antwortete erleichtert: „Grundsätzlich bin ich deiner Meinung. Beispielsweise sind die Unverzeihlichen – wenn man vom juristischen Standpunkt absieht – eine willkürliche Zusammenstellung von Zaubern. Der Grund hinter der Dämonisierung dieser bestimmten Drei liegt in der Geschichte und der Gefährlichkeit für die Regierung:

Beim Imperiusfluch ist das selbsterklärend, ihr habt damit ja insbesondere im Ersten Krieg das Ministerium völlig ins Chaos gestürzt und Angst verbreitet. Alle können Verräter werden, Sicherheitsrisiken gibt es überall: Das ist der Albtraum jedes kriegführenden Staates. Die Tatsache, dass man ihn im Nachhinein nicht mehr nachweisen kann, hat zusätzlich eine Menge Todesser vor Azkaban bewahrt. Er ist die perfekte Ausrede, insbesondere da so viele Ministeriumsangehörige nicht dazu fähig waren, gegen ihn anzukämpfen: Wenn du einen mutmaßlichen Todesser hättest beschuldigen wollen, nicht genug gegen den Fluch angekämpft zu haben, hättest du dem halben Ministerium dasselbe vorwerfen müssen. Obwohl die Tatsache, dass so viele Leute anscheinend auch von recht schwachen Zaubereren dominiert wurden, schon an der Charakterfestigkeit und Willensstärke der Ministeriumsangestellten zweifeln lässt."

Beim Cruciatus-Fluch ist es eine schwierigere Angelegenheit: Zum einen wurde er im Mittelalter bei der Strafverfolgung genutzt, um Geständnisse zu erreichen. Darin unterscheidet sich die Geschichte der Zauberer eigentlich nicht von der Muggelvergangenheit. Durch dieses generelle Verbot und die Sonderstellung des Fluches soll dementsprechend verhindert werden, dass er jemals wieder von Auroren im Dienst des Ministeriums genutzt wird. Zum anderen ist der Gedanke der Folter heutzutage allgemein verpöhnt, und zwar sowohl bei den Muggeln, als auch bei den Zauberern. Nimmt man dazu die in der Geschichte immer wieder auftretenden Extremfälle, wie als letztes die Longbottoms, die bis zu psychischen Schäden gefoltert wurden, versteht man auch dieses Verbot.

Beim Avada Kedavra ist es wieder anders: Er wurde nie vom Ministerium genutzt, obwohl es in der Vergangenheit die Todesstrafe gab. Damals hat man sie durch den Vorhang des Todesbogens in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums gestoßen, obwohl man im Grunde keine Ahnung hat, ob man dabei Schmerzen empfindet. Und in letzter Zeit ist der Kiss der Dementoren in Mode gekommen, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob das wirklich besser als die Todesstrafe ist.

Dagegen ist der Todesfluch völlig schmerzfrei, man ist praktisch in einem Moment lebendig und im nächsten Tod, ohne irgendeine Zwischenstufe. Ursprünglich wurde er auch nicht zum Morden entwickelt, sondern um Leidenden einen schnellen Tod zu gewähren. Dass ein Zauber, der nur zum Töten verwendet werden kann, verboten ist, ist ja zu erwarten, aber um auf die Liste der Unverzeihlichen zu kommen, muss noch mehr dahinter sein: Die Tatsache, dass es keine magische Barriere dagegen gibt, ist ein Teil, da diese Eigenschaft den Avada Kedavra zum perfekten Werkzeug für Attentate macht. Für normale Zauberer ist es sehr viel einfacher ein Protego zu beschwören, als einen Gegenstand in die Laufbahn des Fluches zu bringen! Deshalb geht davon eine Gefahr für das Ministerium aus.

Ein weiterer Punkt ist das Ermorden von Muggeln mithilfe des Todesfluchs! Es gibt keine offensichtliche, von Muggeln feststellbare Todesursache, wie, sagen wir, bei einem Feuer. Somit wird das oft mit Herzversagen oder so was erklärt und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein solcher Todesfall einem Zauberer, geschweige denn dem Ministerium für Zauberei zu Ohren kommt, ist unheimlich gering. Somit wurde er auch verboten, um die Muggel vor willkürlich mordenden Zauberern zu schützen.

Außerdem ist der Avada Kedavra einer der wenigen Zauber, die Einfluss auf die Seele des Wirkers nehmen, auch wenn man das noch nicht sehr lange weiß: Mit jedem Benutzen wird die eigene Seele instabiler, was auch die Persönlichkeit und Charakter verändert und zwar nicht zum Positiven. Das ist ein Kennzeichen der rein bösen Zauber: Es gibt auch einige Rituale und auch andere Zauber und Flüche, die ähnliche Auswirkungen haben und somit das Benutzen solcher Werkzeuge immer weiter vereinfachen, wie bei einer Anpassungsreaktion."

„Ich glaube, du bist ein wenig abgeschweift. Was hat das alles mit Horcruxen zu tun?"

Nun, zum einen benötigt das Ritual, für die Erschaffung eines Horcruxe, einen Mord mit dem Avada Kedavra und unter weiteren bestimmten Bedingungen. Und zum anderen ist eben dieses Ritual ein perfektes Beispiel für rein finstere Magie. Ich habe allerdings währenddessen nur die Anweisungen aus einem Buch befolgt, und kenne mich in der Theorie dahinter kaum aus, da Rituale in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt werden. Aber als Black solltest du doch mehr darüber wissen, oder?"

Bellatrix überlegte kurz und schlug dann vor: „Lass uns doch in den Black Vault gehen. Da sind Schriftrollen mit uralten Ritualen, da haben wir also gleich Beispiele. Außerdem kann ich dir vielleicht bei manchen Artefakten, die schon lange im Besitz unserer Familie sind, helfen. Einige Dinge wurden uns als Kinder erklärt, auch wenn dieser Teil der Ausbildung in meinem Fall nicht zu den Prioritäten gehörte, weil ich eine Frau bin."

Harry stimmte zu: „Ja, gute Idee, bei manchen Sachen habe ich keine Ahnung, was das sein soll."

Er läutete eine Glocke neben der Tür, worauf sofort ein Goblin die Tür öffnete und fragte:

„Was wünscht ihr, mein Herr?"

Harry erwiderte freundlich: „Guten Tag, Gobbledock! Wir würden gerne in den Black Vault, und zwar ohne durch die Eingangshalle zu müssen."

„Natürlich, das lässt sich einrichten. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet?"

Nach der üblichen, schwindelerregenden Fahrt in die tiefsten Bereiche der Bank, der Black Vault ist einer der größten und ältesten Gringotts, stiegen sie aus dem Karren aus und standen vor dem gewaltigen Steintor, das den Eingang darstellte. Es war so hoch, dass ein Riese hätte hindurch gehen können und der Torbogen war verziert mit Bildern der britischen Geschichte, bei denen die Familie Black ihre Hände im Spiel hatte. Ganz oben war das Wappentier abgebildet, der Rabe und unter ihm stand in Gold das Motto: „Toujours pur".

„Aussichtloses Unterfangen", kommentierte Harry. „Es gab schon immer in der Familie, Personen, die nicht standesgemaß geheiratet haben und deshalb ausgestoßen wurden. Und wohin hat das die Familie gebracht? Ein Potter ist das Oberhaupt, und die Blacks sind fast ausgerottet. Und wenn Sirius mich kurz vor seinem Tod nicht adoptiert hätte, wäre die Linie schon ausgestorben. Jetzt geht die Macht auf die Potter-Familie über: Das hätten sie sicherlich genauso wenig gewollt."

„Vielleicht verhilft das den Familien ja wieder zur Größe. Wenn das jemand schafft, dann du", ermutigte Bella ihn. „Du musst deine Hand einritzen und ein wenig Blut auf den Stein reiben. So wird sichergestellt, dass nur Familienmitglieder den Vault betreten können. Es kann nämlich immer nur einer auf einmal durch das Tor treten."

Nach kurzem Zögern folgte Harry ihren Anweisungen und ritzte sich mit einem schwachen Zauber die Handfläche. Sofort tropfte Blut heraus und er drückte seine Hand schnell auf die Steintür, die vor ihm aufragte. In den Moment in dem sein Blut in Kontakt mit dem Stein kam, knackte es laut und langsam schwang das gewaltige Tor auf. Vorsichtig trat Harry durch die Öffnung und verschwand, als sich der Stein hinter ihm wiederum mit einem lauten Knacken versiegelte.

Im Inneren blieb Harry direkt hinter der Tür stehen und blickte überwältigt um sich. Er stand nicht in einer Höhle, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern in einem kleineren Höhlensystem! Der Teil, den er von seiner Position am Eingang sehen konnte, war ein Gang mit Bildern und brennenden Fackeln, die für ein flackerndes, aber warmes Licht sorgten, an den Wänden. Außerdem standen die ganze Länge des Ganges entlang Vitrinen mit alten Büchern, noch älteren Schriftrollen und magischen Artefakten.

Alle paar Meter war eine hölzerne Tür, die wohl in weitere Räume führte, und an den Türen waren kleine Plaketten mit Bezeichnungen der dahinterliegenden Räume und deren Inhalt. Allein die Menge an Wissen, die hier vergessen und vergraben sein musste, war gewaltig und Harry konnte es kaum erwarten die Bücher in seinem Geist wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

Während er noch mit offenem Mund auf seine Umgebung starrte, trat Bellatrix hinter ihm ein.

„Früher wollte ich hier immer mal alleine rumstöbern dürfen. Aber als Kinder durften wir hier nie ohne unsere Eltern hinein und später war ich keine Black mehr", erklärte sie wehmütig.

„Deine Heirat hat verhindert, dass du in den Black Vault kamst? Warst du nicht trotzdem noch ein Kind deiner Eltern?", fragte ein überraschter Harry Potter.

Eine ebenso überraschte Bellatrix antwortete: „Natürlich, aber diese Familienmagie hat nichts mit dieser DNA zu tun, die die Muggel für so wichtig bei Familien halten! In dem Moment in dem ich getraut war, hat die Black-Magie begonnen mich zu verlassen und ich wurde langsam zur Lestrange. Das ist der Grund, warum die Braut den Nachnamen ihres Mannes annimmt: Sie verlässt ihre eigene Familie und ihre Magie verändert sich. Sogar die Muggel folgten lange Zeit diesem Brauch, erst in letzter Zeit haben sie anscheinend bemerkt, dass es in ihrem Fall völlig bedeutungslos ist."

„Ich dachte immer, dieser Brauch wäre nur einer dieser Überbleibsel von alten Traditionen, ein weiterer Beweis der Rückständigkeit der magischen Welt", gestand Harry verblüfft.

„Hinter vielen dieser Traditionen steckt in Wirklichkeit etwas. Nur haben die Muggel sie vor Jahrhunderten übernommen und jetzt begonnen den fehlenden Sinn dahinter zu suchen. Deshalb denken so viele Muggelstämmige, dass Zauberer rückständig sind."

„So etwas sollte man den Muggelstämmigen vielleicht beibringen, wenn sie plötzlich in die magische Welt geworfen werden. Man verlangt von ihnen sich an alle möglichen überholt erscheinenden Riten und Gesetze zu halten, aber erklärt ihnen nicht den Sinn dahinter, und grenzt sie auch noch wegen ihrem Unwissen aus!", stieß Harry zornig heraus. „Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Sind wir hergekommen, um über die Behandlung von Muggelstämmigen zu diskutieren? Ich dachte, ich sollte dir die Grundlagen der Ritualmagie erklären?"

Harry stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus und nickte.

„Also gut, dann gehen wir am besten in den Ritualraum, das ist der dritte auf der rechten Seite. Da drin sind die von Blacks im Laufe der Jahrhunderte gesammelten Rituale, manche beschrieben in Büchern, Schriftrollen oder Steintafeln, andere in Form von Erinnerungen. Außerdem enthält der Raum Werkzeuge, wie bestimmte Messer, Farben und Schalen und zu guter Letzt eine kleine Nebenkammer, in der man ungestört Rituale durchführen kann.

Ich wünschte ich hätte Zeit hier mal alles gründlich zu durchsuchen."

Daraufhin grinste Harry doch tatsächlich und erwiderte: „Nun, Bella, ich erinnere dich ja nur ungerne daran, aber du bist die meistgefürchtete Frau des Landes und in lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban: Wenn jemand Zeit im Überfluss hat, dann du."

Sie antwortete nachdenklich: „Das stimmt. Denkst du ich kann hier meine Zeit verbringen? Hier hätte ich immerhin etwas Sinnvolles zu tun."

„Natürlich, es wird dich niemand in Azkaban vermissen. Ich wünschte nur ich könnte dasselbe tun und müsste nicht meine Tage alleine mit Verbrechern und Dementoren verbringen."

Bellatrix lachte kurz traurig auf und erwiderte: „Wenn man deine Geschichte hört, könnte man meinen sie stammt aus einem sehr, sehr tragischen Buch. Du besitzt alles, was die meisten Leute sich wünschen: Ruhm, Beliebtheit, mehr Galleonen, als du ausgeben kannst und zusätzlich bist du auch noch wahrscheinlich magisch die mächtigste Person Großbritanniens. Du hast einen Krieg gewonnen, obwohl es lange unmöglich erschien! Doch was die meisten Leute für selbstverständlich halten, blieb dir oft versagt: Eine Familie, Freunde, Liebe, ein glückliches, sorgenfreies Leben."

„Das war es, was mich immer angetrieben hat", sagte Harry mit rauer Stimme, „Ich dachte mit dem Tod Voldemorts würden sich alle meine Probleme lösen. Ich hätte niemanden mehr hinter mir her, der alle in meiner Umgebung töten und foltern würde, ich wäre nicht mehr der Junge-der-überlebte, ich hätte keine Verantwortung mehr."

Bella fuhr fort: „So wäre es in jedem guten Märchen sein. Der Held erfüllt den Zweck seines Lebens und lebt ab da glücklich. Nur leider bist du kein Charakter eines Buches und wir sind nicht in einem Märchen; du hast mit 18 schon geschafft, was die meisten Menschen nie in ihrem Leben schaffen: Ihr Leben mit einem Sinn zu erfüllen und ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen!

Es gibt zwei Arten von Menschen: Die einen meinen, sie könnten ihr Leben verbessern, indem sie nach Reichtum oder Ruhm streben und vernachlässigen dafür Familie, Freunde und Liebe. Die anderen haben dafür nur Verachtung übrig und sind mit einem durchschnittlichen Leben, dafür aber einer Familie zufrieden.

Du dagegen fällst in keine der Kategorien: Du hattest keine Familie, Liebe hast du nur kurz gekannt. Du wolltest immer normal sein, bist aber voller Fähigkeiten und die Taten deines Lebens werden nur von Merlins übertroffen. Du hast getan, was du tun musstest, und bist dadurch berühmt geworden: Das ist es etwas ganz anderes, als etwas zu tun, um berühmt zu werden! Und doch… was hat es dir persönlich gebracht? Immer noch hast du nicht das Leben, was du immer wolltest, und das obwohl es das normalste Leben ist, was du dir wünscht! Das ist so absurd, dass der Leser dieser Geschichte nicht wüsste, ob er lachen oder weinen soll. Und darin liegt die Tragik in deinem Leben."

Der letzte Schultag war angebrochen, als Bellatrix Black mit ihren Schwestern und ihrem Bruder Regulus zum Frühstück am Slytherin-Tisch saßen. Es war so früh, dass erst wenige andere Schüler in der Halle waren, selbst einige Lehrer waren noch nicht erschienen. Andromeda las wie jeden Morgen die Zeitung und fasste die wichtigsten Artikel für ihre Geschwister zusammen, während die anderen dasaßen und versuchten nicht zu gähnen.

Regulus führte gerade eine Toastbrot zu seinem Mund, als Andromeda vor Überraschung keuchte. Sie wussten sofort alle, dass sie etwas wichtiges entdeckt hatte und beugten sich gespannt zu ihr herüber.

„Unser Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste-Lehrer ist schon wieder tot aufgefunden worden! Hier steht:

 _Der ehemalige Auror Hardwin Rigdwin wurde gestern tot in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden. Obwohl das Ministerium noch keine offizielle Stellungnahme abgeben wollte, lassen Insider-Information vermuten, dass der Ex-Auror, ausgezeichnet Krieg gegen Grindelwald, in seiner Wohnung ermordet wurde. Im letzten Jahr unterrichtete Rigdwin Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts und allein diese Ehre spricht für seine herausragenden Fähigkeiten. Wir vom Tagespropheten hoffen, das Ministerium untersicht diesen Fall äußerst gründlich und fasst diesen zweifellos immens gefährlichen Verbrecher._

 _Dieser Tod ist nur einer von einer langen Reihe an Todesfällen, die die DADA-Lehrer von Hogwarts in den letzten Jahrzehnten heimsuchte. Kein Lehrer dieses Faches hielt sich länger als ein Jahr in Hogwarts auf: Manche hatten Unfälle, einige wurden ermordet oder verschwanden, und andere wurden von anderen Umständen gezwungen zurückzutreten. Es scheint, dass dieser Platz verflucht ist und wir hoffen, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore diese Gerüchte erst untersucht bevor er einer weiteren Person diesen tödlichen Posten anbietet. Wir raten hiermit jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe davon ab sich für diese Stelle zu bewerben, solange nicht geklärt ist, was für diese tragischen Vorkommen verantwortlich ist._

Andromeda wirkte nachdenklich als sie weiter über den Text sinnierte: „Es stimmt, wir hatten nie einen DADA-Lehrer länger als ein Jahr und es sind wirklich viele gestorben."

Regulus warf ein: „Das heißt wohl wir werden kein DADA-Unterricht die nächsten Jahre haben. Wer wäre denn so dumm, sich nach so einem Artikel auf diese Todesfalle zu bewerben?"

Narcissa nickte nur zustimmend: „Wenn sie bisher nichts dagegen tun konnten, warum sollten sie jetzt plötzlich einen Weg finden? Ich meine, dass Dumbledore doch schon längst etwas bemerkt haben muss, immerhin muss er jedes Jahr neue Bewerber begutachten. Aber wer würde ein Arbeitsplatz als DADA-Lehrer verfluchen?"

Bellatrix antwortete langsam: „Jemand, der nicht will, dass die nächste Generation sich verteidigen kann…"

Regulus warf ihr ein schelmisches Lächeln zu: „Zum Glück kann unsere große Schwester ja auf uns aufpassen. Sie duelliert ja zum Glück für uns alle."

Alle vier wandten sich um und blickten zum Gryffindor-Tisch, genauer gesagt zu den drei rosafarbenen Schöpfen, die so schön herausstachen. Bei dem Anblick heulten sie zum dritten Mal an diesem Morgen vor Lachen los, was erstaunte Blicke nicht nur von anderen Slytherins, sondern von allen anderen Häusern auf sie zog: Nicht jeden Tag sah man Schüler des Schlangenhauses so offen ihre Freude kundtun.

„Das war ein genialer Einfall, meine liebe Schwester!", sagte Regulus, atemlos vor Lachen, nachdem sie sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten.

„Ja!", stimmte eine keuchende Narcissa zu: „Erinner mich daran, nie auf einer anderen Seite als du zu stehen. Ich mag meine Haare so wie sie sind!"

„Wir sind Geschwister! Was sollte uns trennen? Aber keine Sorge, ich werde dich ab und zu dran erinnern.", erwiderte Bellatrix lächelnd.

In dem Moment stand Dumbledore von seinem thronartigen Stuhl in der Mitte des Lehrertisches auf und langsam erstarb das Wispern und Flüstern bis alle Augen auf den Schulleiter gerichtet waren. Einen Moment lang war in der Halle kein Laut zu hören als das Atmen der Schüler und Lehrer, dann aber lächelte Dumbledore sanft und erklärte:

„Viel zu selten genießen wir in all der Hektik des Lernens und anderer wichtiger Aktivitäten" – hierbei schienen seine Augen kurz zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber zu blitzen und seine Mundwinkel sich noch weiter zu einem schelmischen Grinsen zu heben – „die simple und doch nicht zu unterschätzende Wohltat der Stille und des Friedens. Lasst uns dieses Geschenk noch einmal herbeirufen, diesmal zum Gedenken an den verstorbenen Lehrer und Kollegen Professor Rigdwin."

Einmal mehr senkte sich das Tuch der Stille über die gewaltige Halle, als alle Schüler und Lehrer in Gedanken bei dem Lehrer waren, der gerade einmal ein Jahr unterrichtet hatte.

Nach einer Minute fuhr der Schulleiter mit sanfter Stimme fort:

„Dies ist wieder einmal der letzte Tag eines Schuljahres. Die, die ihr erstes Jahr hier verbracht haben, entlassen wir nun nach Hause, um ihre Eltern wieder zu sehen und um nächstes Jahr mit frisch gestärkter Kraft weiterarbeiten zu können. Die, die ihr letztes Jahr beendet haben, verabschieden wir hiermit und wünschen ihnen viel Glück, denn, obwohl sie ihren ersten Schritt ihres Lebens nun getan haben, liegen hoffentlich noch viele vor ihnen. Alle anderen: Vergesst in den Ferien möglichst viel von dem Gelehrten wieder, auf dass ihr mit geleerten Kopf weiterlernen könnt."

Damit setze er sich wieder hin und sofort erschien das Essen auf den Tellern vor ihnen. Trotzdem hielt sich der Applaus einige Momente, bis sich der Fokus der Schüler auf die Nahrungsaufnahme verschob.

Während die Gryffindors sofort begannen alles, was nicht festgenagelt war, in sich hineinzuschlingen, bewahrten die Slytherins ein wenig mehr Würde und aßen langsam und mit Stil. Aber auch hier brachen augenblicklich hitzige Diskussionen aus, was Professor Rigdwin wirklich passiert sein könnte.

„Habt ihr gehört, dass Pettigrew immer noch im Krankenflügel ist? Er liegt da jetzt schon zwei Wochen, angeblich wollte er die Animagus-Transformation schaffen und hat während der Verwandlung Panik gekriegt.", sagte Narcissa.

„Das erklärt, warum er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr Potter hinterherdackelt. Kann nicht sagen, dass ich ihn vermisst habe.", erwiderteAndromeda.

„Denkst du die anderen waren erfolgreicher?", fragte Bellatrix unsicher. „Ich meine, wenn Pettigrew die Hälfte der Transformation geschafft hat, dann ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Sir…, äh Black, Potter und Lupin erfolgreich waren. Immerhin sind sie, auch wenn ich es verabscheue das sagen zu müssen, weit weniger dumm, als Pettigrew. Wenn sie weniger Zeit für ihr kindisches Pranken verwenden würden, könnten sie auch annehmbare Ergebnisse in ihren Klausuren bekommen."

„Oh nein!", stöhnte Narcissa. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was für ein Chaos die mit ihren Animagus-Formen anrichten könnten? Stell dir vor einer von ihnen, wäre ein kleines Tier, eine Maus bespielsweise… Was hindert sie in die Mädchenduschen zu spazieren?"

Während Regulus, wenn seine leicht erröteten Wangen ein Indiz war, diesen Gedanken - und insbesondere wohl der Vorstellung –wenigstens interessant fand, erbleichten die Mädchen und begannen sofort Ideen auszutauschen, wie man diese Möglichkeit verhindern könne.

Plötzlich stand einer der Jungen aus Andromedas Jahrgang, also dem 6. Jahr, auf und lief mit einem unheilverkündenden Grinsen auf sie zu.

„Lestrange!", sagte Bellatrix voller Abscheu. „Was willst du hier?"

„Von dir nichts", erwiderte er mit seinem abscheulichem Grinsen, „allerdings bin ich in deine Schwester interessiert."

Damit drehte er sich von Bellatrix weg und blickte Andromeda an:

„Was willst du denn von mir?", fragte diese erstaunt.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, allerdings keinesfalls liebenswürdig. Eher hatte sein Gesicht jetzt einen grausamen Zug an, als ob er an irgendetwas ein perverses Vergnügen hätte:

„Hat euch die fröhliche Nachricht etwa noch nicht erreicht? Naja, eure Eltern werden euch schon irgendwann einweihen. Nur Schade, dass ich so keinen… Vorgeschmack bekomme. Obwohl, vielleicht ja doch, wir werden sehen."

Mit dieser beunruhigenden Äußerung drehte er den Schwestern seinen Rücken zu und schritt zurück zu seinem Platz.

„Von was hat dieser Schwachkopf gesprochen?", spuckte Narcissa aus.

Während Bellatrix und Regulus sich ihr mit weiteren Beleidigungen anschlossen, schaute Andromeda ihm besorgt hinterher und schwieg.

Als Bellatrix das bemerkte, unterbrach sie sich und sprach sie vorsichtig an:

„Weißt du wovon er gesprochen hat?"

Darauf antwortete Andi: „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber …" Sie schluckte laut und sprach angestrengt weiter, als müsste sie Tränen unterdrücken: „Meint ihr unsere Eltern haben eine Hochzeit organisiert? Mit einem Vertrag?"

Ihr antwortete nur geschocktes Schweigen, als den anderen klar wurde, dass ihre Annahme, so schrecklich sie auch war, durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen war. Vertragshochzeiten waren immer noch üblich unter den alten Reinblüter-Familien, insbesondere in Zeiten politischer Krisen.

Allen vier Geschwister der Black-Familie war der Appetit und auch die Freude der gelungenen Rache an den Maraudern vergangen und sie hingen ihren eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach. Aber besonders Andromeda fühlte sich einsam in der großen Masse an anderen Schülern und selbst in Gesellschaft ihrer Geschwister, als sie sensüchtig zu Ted Tonks am Hufflepuff-Tisch hinüberblickte.

* * *

 **A/N: So, damit ist das dritte Kapitel beendet. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war sehr beschäftigt und war mir nicht sicher, wie ich weiter machen wollte. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch bisher, bis es richtig los geht dauert es wohl noch eins-zwei Kapitel. Dann endlich kommen die Szenen, die ich anfangs vor Augen hatte.**

 **Wenn jemand eine wirklich überwältigende Story lesen will, sollte er „Prisoner's Cipher" ausprobieren. Das ist ein Hammer!**

 **Bis zum nächsten Mal und viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Marczeg Szar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Mirror**

 **A/N: Diesmal ohne große Ansagen, das Kapitel ist lang genug.**

… **nichts meins… alles Rowlings… verdiene nichts… *schnüff***

* * *

 _Harry Potter wachte auf. Er lag in einem weichen Bett, breit genug, dass er selbst mit seitlich ausgestreckten Armen bequem liegen konnte. Anscheinend war es ein Doppelbett, was hieß, dass er weder bei den Weasleys noch in Hogwarts war. Sein Bett bei den Dursleys war nie weich gewesen, der Ligusterweg fiel also auch raus. Aber wo war er dann und warum war er dort?_

 _Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und seit er aufgewacht war, hatte er sich noch nicht bewegt. Er spitzte die Ohren und versuchte angestrengt irgendetwas zu hören, was ihm einen Anhaltspunkt geben könnte, mit dessen Hilfe er seinen Aufenthaltsort bestimmen könnte, doch kein Laut war zu hören, keine Stimmen, keine Schritte auf knarzenden Dielen, kein Atmen anderer Schläfer. Die perfekte Stille dauerte an bis er den angehaltenen Atem aus seinen Lungen entließ, langsam und vorsichtig, die Ruhe zu erhalten trachtend._

 _Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt weit, in der Hoffnung etwas über den Ort, an dem er sich aufhielt, herausfinden zu können, ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Über sich saß er eine weiße Stuckdeck, wie sie in Schlössern zu finden ist, an den runden Übergängen zu den Wänden verziert mit den üblichen pflanzenartigen Motiven. An der einen Wand des ihm geradezu gewaltig erscheinenden Schlafzimmers ermöglichten zwei große Fenster den Blick auf eine dunkle Straße. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand waren Gemälde von Personen befestigt, die ihm nichts sagten und die sich nicht bewegten, also keine magischen Portraits waren._

 _Der Boden war mit einem schweren dunkelroten Teppich belegt, der jedes Geräusch zu verschlucken schien und die Ähnlichkeit zu einem Zimmer eines Schlosses weiter festigte. An beiden Seiten des luxuriösen Doppelbettes standen Nachttische mit Schubladen, auf denen zu Harrys Verwunderung je ein Glas Wasser stand. Als er diese sah, griff er mit seiner rechten Hand über den eigenen Körper zu dem Wasserglas rechts des Bettes und führte es zum Mund, um seine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten und den Geschmack des Blutes, der auf seiner Zunge trotz angestrengten Schluckens verweilte ,zu vertreiben._

„ _Ich habe mir wohl auf die Zunge gebissen, während ich geträumt habe",_

 _dachte er abwesend, obwohl die zurückliegende Nacht eine der wenigen war seit Sirius' Tod, in der der er durchgehend geschlafen hatte und er sich auch an keine Alpträume, die seine sonstigen Nächte plagten, erinnern konnte. Überhaupt fühlte er sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder wirklich ausgeruht und belebt nach einem Schlaf, und nicht so kraftlos und niedergeschlagen, wie er sich sonst durch die Tage schleppte._

 _Er hatte das Glas schon an den Lippen, da hielt er inne, da er plötzlich Moody's „Immer wachsam!" zu hören glaubte. Ihm wurde heiß im Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gerade fast eine unbekannte Flüssigkeit von einem unbekannten Gastgeber an einem unbekannten Ort getrunken hatte. Schnell stellte er das Glas wieder auf den Nachttisch, glitt aus dem Bett und stellte sich schnell neben die Tür an die Wand._

„ _Bestimmt kommt jemand, um nach mir zu sehen, und dann bekomme ich vielleicht ein paar Antworten." überlegte er._

 _Gerade als sein Rücken die weißen Tapeten berührten, hörte er Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür, woraufhin sich seine Augen alarmiert weiteten und er sich so eng wie möglich an die Wand presste. Er hörte er überraschend hohe Stimme, die vor sich hin murmeln zu schien, auch wenn er nicht verstehen konnte, was die Person sagte. Dann bewegte sich die schwere Messingklinke nach unten, und die schwere Eichenholztür schwang geräuschlos auf gut geölten Scharnieren auf._

 _Harry bemühte sich möglichst flach zu atmen und keine Geräusche zu mache. Seine Muskeln spannten sich in Erwartung an und sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich, einen Kampf erwartend. Hinein in den Raum aber trat eine Gestalt, die so erstaunlich war, dass Harry vor Überraschung seinen Plan vergaß: Ein Hauself, der ihm ungefähr bis zur Hüfte reichte, da er aufrecht seinen Weg schritt und nicht, wie die meisten Angehörigen seiner Rasse nach Unauffälligkeit strebend in sich zusammengekrümmt daher kroch._

 _Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass er enorm alt sein musste, denn sein Gesicht war voller Falten und seine Statur war die einer Person, die vor kurzem noch bis aufs Skelett abgemagert gewesen war. Auf seinem Kopf standen einige wenige, einsame, weiße Haare, die seinem Kopf das Aussehen einer Moorleiche gaben, da seine Wangen immer noch eingefallen waren und sich die fahle Haut direkt über den für den dünnen Hals viel zu großen Schädel spannte._

 _Als Kleidung trug er eine weiße Tunika, ein Gewand aus Baumwolle, die er sich elegant über die Schulter gewickelt hatte und die für die Bekleidung eines Hauselfs überraschend sauber war. Es gab keine offensichtlichen Flecken, obwohl man sehen konnte, dass sie aus keinem neuen Stück Stoff bestand und dass sie schon oft getragen sein musste. All das gab dem Elfen das Aussehen des stolzen Dieners eines hochgeborenen, aber anständigen, Herren, der stilvoll genug ist seine Diener gut zu behandeln._

 _Diese Gedanken schossen Harry durch den Kopf, als er blitzschnell seine Situation analysierte und z dem Schluss kam, dass er nicht im Haus eines Todessers sein könne. So sehr in das auch freute, hatte er nun überhaupt gar keine Ahnung mehr, wo er sich befinden könnte, da er zu keinen anderen Reinblütern eine Beziehung führte, egal wie merkwürdig und einseitig. Und er kannte keine andere Familie, die Hauselfen besitzen könnten, da diese sich meistens innerhalb einer Meisterfamilie fortpflanzten und so Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende dem gleichen Haus dienten._

 _Während er noch fieberhaft nachdachte, was er für andere Familien kennen könnte, drehte sich der Hauself wie selbstverständlich zu ihm um, als ob er die ganze Zeit gewusst hätte, dass sich der Gast hinter der Tür befände. Harry erstarrte als er das Wappen auf der Schulter des Elfen erblickte und sofort erkannte: Es war ein Rabe und darunter der wohlbekannte Schriftzug_ „Toujours Pur".

 _Er war noch mit dem prozessieren dieses Schocks beschäftigt, als schon die nächste Überraschung auf ihn wartete. Der Hauself verbeugte sich und sprach: „Meister Harry ist endlich wieder da! Kreacher wartet schon lange auf Meister! Er hat alles wieder hergerichtet, was durch seine Nachlässigkeit angerichtet wurde. Natürlich wollte Kreacher sich erst ordentlich bestrafen, er hat seine Arbeit jahrelang vernachlässigt und letzten Black getötet! Aber alte Meisterin hat ihm befohlen stattdessen zu arbeiten, damit alles bereit ist, wenn neuer Meister endlich wieder zuhause wohnt!"_

„ _Kreacher? Bist du das? Aber du siehst… anders aus?", brachte Harry nach einigen weiteren Momenten des Schweigens hervor._

 _Der Hauself, der völlig aus dem Häuschen war und praktisch auf der Stelle hüpfte, hatte tatsächlich nicht nur seine Einstellung und seine Kleidung geändert, sondern sich aus sonst äußerlich stark verändert: War er zu Sirius' Zeit gebrechlich und hässlich gewesen, war er jetzt voller Energie und Eifer. Dabei war er allerdings sehr viel würdevoller als Dobby es jemals schaffen könnte, vielleicht weil die Familie Black sehr viel älter und vornehmer war, als die Familie der Malfoys._

 _Seine Augen leuchteten als er seine Verwandlung erklärte:_

„ _Ja, Meister Harry. Hauselfen zehren von der Magie ihres Meisters. Aber die Magie des alten Meisters war kraftlos von den Jahren in Azkaban und zusätzlich war Kreachers Bindung zu Meister schwach. Deshalb war ich immer müde und bin so schnell gealtert. Außerdem" – hier wurde er verlegen – „konnte Kreacher deshalb die Befehle des alten Meisters sehr weit auslegen, wenn er nicht deutlich war. Bei gesunden Bindungen kann die Absicht den Befehl verdeutlichen, aber alter Meister hätte sehr deutlich sagen müssen, was Kreacher zu tun hätte._

 _Jetzt aber seid Ihr neuer Meister und ihr seid mächtig, sehr mächtig sogar. Ihr seid der mächtigste Meister, dem Kreacher je gedient hat und Kreacher hat vielen Lord Blacks gedient."_

 _Besorgt fragte Harry: „Und was ist mit der Bindung?"_

 _Kreacher rief empört: „Natürlich ist Bindung stark! Ehemalige Herrin hat Kreacher befohlen, neuem Herrn zu dienen und Kreacher ist ein guter Hauself. Wem soll er sonst dienen? Meister ist der letzte der Familie, der Kreacher so viele Jahre gut gedient hat. Aber Kreacher war nicht gut genug, sonst wären sie nicht alle gestorben…"_

„ _Ehemalige Herrin? Bellatrix? Oder Narcissa?", rief Harry erschrocken aus._

„ _Nein. Belli und Cissy sind keine Blacks mehr, sind Lestrangi und Malfy. Alte Herrin lebt nicht mehr."_

„ _Warum erteilt sie dir dann Befehle?", fragte er nun vollends verwirrt, und langsam an dem Geisteszustand des Elfen zweifelnd._

 _Kreacher starrte ihn an, als ob er derjenige wäre, dessen geistige Gesundheit fraglich wäre, und erwiderte langsam: „Die alte Herrin hat ein Portrait von sich machen lassen. Sie hängt unten, Ihr habt oft versucht sie von der Wand zu nehmen."_

„ _Walburga Black? Die, die immer rumgeschrien hat, dass Halbblüter ihr Haus beschmutzen und Sirius ein Blutsverräter ist? Warum sollte ausgerechnet sie dir befehlen mir zu gehorchen?"_

„ _Kreacher kann die Frage nicht beantworten, Kreacher befolgt nur Befehle. Er weiß nicht, warum Meisters die Sachen befehlen, die sie befehlen. Aber Ihr könnt sie einfach selbst fragen. Wenn Ihr mir folgen würdet, hier entlang geht es hinunter."_

 _Damit führte er Harry zu einer breiten Treppe aus Marmor, mit einem Geländer aus Bronze, in das Symbole und Bilder eingearbeitet waren. In der Mitte der Treppe lag ein roter Teppich, der sich auch den gesamten Flur entlang erstreckte und dem Bild des Schlosses weiter Nahrung gab. Über der Treppe an der stuckverzierten Decke waren Bilder gemalt, die wichtige Szenen aus der Geschichte der Familie zeigten. Während Harry vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter stieg und Kreacher folgte, bemühte er sich der Geschichte zu folgen. Die meisten dargestellten Ereignisse sagten ihm überhaupt nichts, was sicherlich zum einen mit seiner mangelnden Aufmerksamkeit in Geschichte der Zauberei in Hogwarts lag, zum anderen aber auch daran, dass Einiges der Öffentlichkeit gar nicht bekannt war._

 _Nachdem sie die Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatten, führte Kreacher seinen Meister durch einen Korridor, an dessen Wänden die Gemälde früherer Lord Blacks hingen, - „Hier wurden die Besucher und Bittsteller hindurchgeführt, um ihnen klar zu machen, was für Männer die Familie hervorgebracht hat und wie lange sie schon bestand hat", erklärte der Hauself- und schließlich in die Eingangshalle, in der Walburgas Gemälde hing. Als sie durch den Bogen traten, der die Halle von dem weiterführenden Gang trennte, erwachte das Portrait der älteren Frau zum Leben. Sie richtete sich in ihrem Rahmen auf, als ob sie vor einem Vorgesetzen einen möglichst guten Eindruck machen wolle, und begrüßte Harry:_

„ _Willkommen zurück, Herr! Willkommen im Stadtpalast der Blacks und meine ehrerbietigen Glückwünsche zum Antritt als der neue Lord Black!"_

 _Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Morgen war Harry sprachlos, weil das Gegenteil seiner Erwartungen eingetreten war._

„ _Ich wusste doch, dass ich die Gabe der Voraussicht nicht besitze. Ein ganzes Jahr Weissagung für die Katz.", dachte er._

 _Doch bevor er seine Verwirrung in einer wenig intelligenten Bemerkung kund tun konnte, fuhr das Portrait fort:_

„ _Ich bin Walburga Black, die zweite meines Namens, und war die Ehefrau von Orion Black. Gemeinsam haben wir unsere Familie geführt, nachdem Arcturus sich zurückgezogen hatte, weil er dachte, dass jüngere Zauberer sich den rasanten Veränderungen nach der Niederlage Grindelwalds besser anpassen könnten, als er selbst. Wir haben die Verbindungen mit den Lestranges und Malfoys verhandelt und unser Vermögen in den Wirren nach Grindelwald stark vermehrt._

 _Wir haben die magischen Geheimnisse unsere Familie in den Säuberungen gewahrt, die vom Ministerium durchgeführt wurden, um jede Spur dunkler Magie zu vernichten, und das Wissen um die Geheimnisse, die das Minsterium für sich allein beansprucht, auszulöschen. Viele andere dunkle Familien mussten ihre Bücher und Schriften loswerden, wollten aber kein jahrhundertealtes Wissen zerstören und haben sie stattdessen uns verkauft oder zur Aufbewahrung ausgehändigt. Dadurch konnten wir die Bibliothek im Black-Vault in Gringotts vergrößern und damit die langfristige Machtbasis unserer Familie stärken und uns einen Vorteil vor den meisten anderen alten Familien sichern."_

„ _Und ihr habt das Haus Black in die Spaltung und Ausrottung geführt!", ergänzte Harry leise, aber anklagend._

 _Das brachte das Gemälde zum Schweigen, bis sich eine traurige Miene auf ihr stolzes Gesicht verirrte und sie einen tiefen Seufzer, voller Bedauern, ausstieß._

„ _Ja, das stimmt. Dagegen sind alle Errungenschaften, alle Erfolge letztenendes bedeutungslos. Der Tod, das Ende negiert immer alle deine Taten, egal ob gut oder böse. Nur die Lebenden, die Verbleibenden müssen sich mit den Folgen deiner Taten auseinandersetzen, die für dich selbst so wichtig waren, aber dann vollkommen bedeutungslos."_

„ _Sind diese Stimmungsumschlüge eigentlich familiär bedingt?", dachte Harry. „Sirius konnte genauso plötzlich in tiefste Depression fallen, ohne Vorwarnung, nur durch ein Wort. Allerdings dachte ich bei ihm, dass es eine Folge von Azkaban war. Wie gesagt: Hellsehen sollte ich lieber lassen."_

„ _Wir dachten damals wir würden tun, was für unsere Familie am sichersten ist.", fuhr Walburga schwermütig fort. „Erst sahen wir nur einen charmanten, jungen Mann, der mit viel Charisma Meinungen vertrat, die sehr in unserem Interesse lagen. Wir dachten, wir könnten in benutzen, um Vorteile für unsere Familie zu erringen und ihn dann wegwerfen, wie ein benutztes Werkzeug, dass mehr Schaden, als Nutzen bringt. Wir dachten, er sei nur ein einzelner Mann, mächtig zwar, aber lenkbar und isoliert. Wir dachten, wir könnten ihn in eine Ecke drängen, mit all unser Macht, unseren Gold und unseren Beziehungen, bis er quietscht und ihn auspressen, wie eine Orange._

 _Doch letzendlich hat er uns alle gespielt, wie Schachfiguren, die tun, was er sagt._

 _Wir haben nicht nur ihn unterschätzt, sondern die anderen Familien überschätzt. Er hat die Beziehungen, die wir ihm eröffnet hatten, auf sich zugeschnitten; er hat die anderen Familien mit unserem Namen bedroht, beeindruckt und eingeschüchtert und hat sie alle für sich gewonnen. Alles, was wir ihm hinterhergeworfen haben, in unseren blinden Eifer, hat er genutzt, um seine Position zu stärken und sich unabhängig zu machen._

 _Wie ein schwarzes Loch, hing er mitten im Raum und hat alles eingesaugt, was wir ihm hingehalten haben und ist dadurch noch größer, noch schwerer und noch mehr verlangend geworden. Doch dabei hat er weder seine Position, noch seine Richtung geändert, nur gewachsen ist er._

 _Irgendwann begann dann das Verhältnis zwischen uns und Tom Riddle zu kippen, er gewann immer mehr die Oberhand in der Beziehung, und an dem Punkt konnten wir uns schon nicht mehr ohne größere Verluste zurückziehen also haben wir ihn weiter unterstützt in der Hoffnung, dass er einen Fehler machen würde, der uns die Kontrolle zurückgeben würde."_

„ _Warum habt ihr niemanden zu Hilfe gebeten? Mit der Unterstützung anderer alter Familien hättet ihr euch doch bestimmt mit weniger Schaden von ihm trennen können. Und sicher wären einige bereit gewesen euch zu helfen, um der Reinblüter-Bewegung die Unterstützung durch das Geld und den Namen der Blacks zu entziehen."_

„ _Wen hätten wir fragen sollen? Die großen dunklen Familien waren in Riddles Tasche und die kleineren wurden dazu gedrängt, es gab damals nur wenige Neutrale unter den dunklen Familien. Und die Hellen haben uns entweder nicht getraut, weil wir doch die Bösen waren und ihn von Anfang an unterstützt haben, oder haben sich eine Schwächung der Blacks erhofft, zu jedem Preis, um ihren eigenen Einfluss vergrößern zu können. Vielleicht wollten sie sogar das Vermögen unserer Familie vom Ministerium konfiszieren lassen, ich weiß es nicht."_

 _Harry fragte: „Nicht einmal die Potters?"_

 _Walburga erwiderte erzürnt: „Die Potters waren die schlimmsten! Sie waren die größten Profiteure von dem Niedergang der Blacks, denn sie waren unsere mächtigsten Rivalen. Wir waren an Gold immer reicher als sie, aber da sie eine „Familie des Lichts" waren, waren sie sehr viel angesehener und beliebter, als wir. Sie waren es die alle unsere Gesetzesvorhaben blockiert haben, was zu einer Blockbildung im Wizengamot geführt hat. Sie haben einen Teil geführt und wir einen etwas kleineren Teil, aus gemäßigten Dunklen und dunkleren Neutralen. Bei ihnen waren natürlich nur Helle dabei, die helleren Neutralen haben sich herausgehalten. Und dann gab es noch die dunklen Extremisten unter der inoffiziellen Führung von Riddle, die teilweise wegen der Machtlosigkeit unserer Partei immer mehr Zulauf bekam. Dafür wiederum wurde uns wieder die Schuld zugeschoben._

 _Weil somit fast alle Teile des Wizengamot einer der gegensätzlichen Blöcken angehörte und somit diese sich gegenseitig völlig blockiert haben, war das Ministerium handlungsunfähig, bis zu dem Extent, dass selbst die Aufstellung einer paramilitärischen Truppe durch Riddle nicht dazu führte, dass das Budget der Auroren angehoben wurde! Die Regierung konnte also nicht einmal ihre Bevölkerung vernünftig schützen und ist damit eigentlich ihrer grundsätzlichsten Aufgabe nicht gerecht geworden."_

 _Nach einem kurzen, aber schwermütigen Schweigen, fuhr sie fort:_

„ _Und dann ist das Schlimmste passiert, was unserer Familie passieren hätte können: Ich und Orion konnten uns nicht mehr einigen, was unseren zukünftigen Kurs anging. Verstehst du, unser Selbstvertrauen und das Vertrauen in den jeweils anderen war erschüttert, durch diese offenkundige Fehlentscheidung bezüglich Tom Riddle. Ein Riss ging durch die gesamte Familie, niemand konnte sich dem entziehen, sogar die Kinder wurden benutzt und hineingezogen in diesen Streit, den ihre Eltern unter sich hätten ausmachen sollen. Dadurch wurden die Grundfesten dessen erschüttert, was es heißt ein Black zu sein. Einigkeit innerhalb der Familie war immer das oberste Prinzip, seit den Anfängen der magischen Zivilisation in Großbrittanien._

 _Indem wir immer einig blieben und die Familie an die erste Stelle hoben, überlebten wir alle Herscherwechsel, Revolutionen, Kriege und Bürgerkriege, Systemänderungen und gesellschaftliche Veränderungen. Wir haben meistens zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die Seiten gewechselt, um überleben zu können oder sogar weiter zu prosperieren. Viele haben uns treulos oder prinzipienlos genannt, und haben nie verstanden, dass wir nie etwas anderem als der Familie treu waren, dass der Familienzusammenhalt unser oberstes Prinzip war._

 _Dieses Erfolgsrezept, das uns von den meisten anderen Familien und allen Muggelstämmigen unterscheidet und abhebt, hörte einfach über Nacht auf zu existieren, ohne dass jemand es bewusst zur Kenntnis genommen hätte. Nach diesem Verrat an unseren Vorfahren und an allem, was den Blacks jemals heilig gewesen ist, war der Niedergang unserer Familie nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Im Grunde hörte das Haus Black auf zu existieren, denn ab diesem Zeitpunkt gab es zwei verschiedene Häuser, die gegeneinander kämpften und versuchten den anderen zu schwächen und zu vernichten. Zwar trugen beide den Namen Black, aber keiner von beiden verdiente die Ehre diesen tragen zu dürfen."_

„ _Also hast du einen Teil deiner Familie in die Abgründe Voldemorts herabgeführt?", fragte Harry anklagend. „Aber was ist mit Orion und seinem Teil der Blacks geschehen? Ich habe nie von einer solchen Spaltung gehört, obwohl doch Blacks, die mit den Lichtfamilien gegen andere Blacks kämpfen aufsehenerregend sein mussten."_

 _Jetzt sah Walburga wirklich alt und niedergedrückt aus:_

„ _Das liegt daran, dass es nie so weit gekommen ist. Sonst hätte wohl ein Teil der Blacks den Krieg überlebt. Nein, mein Mann wurde, kurz nachdem ich mich entgültig mit dem Dunklen Lord verbündet hatte, im Schlaf ermordet. In diesem Haus, im Masterraum, in dem du geschlafen hast. Damit war die helle Seite der Blacks ihrer Führung beraubt und der einzige, der seine Ziele weiter geführt hat, war dein Pate, der dich adoptiert hat, der dich zu seinem Nachfolger gemacht hat: Sirius Black!_

 _Natürlich hat er unsere Familie nicht lange geführt, aber er wäre wohl ein großartiger Lord geworden. Deine Adoption allein war der Schachzug eines politischen Genies, und das alles gegen den Willen seiner Mutter. So viel eigenständiges Denken, so viel Unabhängigkeit und so viel Intelligenz!_

 _Es ist kein Zufall, dass er nie umgebracht wurde. Der Dunkle Lord hat wenigstens so viel von uns verstanden, dass er wusste, dass uns Blacks Familie mehr wert als alles andere sein sollte. Und mir war es schließlich doch ganz recht, dass wenigstens ein Black im anderen Lager war, damit unsere Familie selbst in unserer Niederlage noch eine Chance aufs Überleben hätte. Er war ja, solange ich lebte, größtenteils machtlos und keine ernsthafte Gefahr, abgesehen von seinem Talent für den Kampf._

 _Der Dunkle Lord wollte mit deinem Tod und der Beseitigung Sirius durch seine Festnahme, gleichzeitig allen zeigen, dass er unbesiegbar sei und durch diesen Affront uns gegenüber seine Unabhängigkeit betonen. Als er von dir besiegt wurde, aber Sirius trotzdem nach Azkaban gehen musste, wusste ich dass unsere Familie am Ende war. Dadurch und weil ich lange, lange alleine hier hang, bin ich, glaube ich, eine Zeit lang wahnsinnig geworden. Diese Schuld niemand, mit dem ich darüber reden konnte und viel Zeit, während der sie sich immer weiter in mich hineingefressen hat, war zu viel._

 _Als Sirius dann wieder her kam, habe ich ihm die Verantwortung für den Zustand unseres Hauses und mit selbst zugerechnet. Ich habe den letzten Black gehasst, das letzte Mitglied der Familie, die ich zugrundegerichtet habe, obwohl ich geschworen habe sie zu erhalten und eigentlich mein Herr. Spätestens damit habe ich alles, was mich zu einer Black macht, verraten._

 _Also, Herr, bitte richtet über mich! Verstoßt mich, erklärt meinen Namen als besudelt, auf dass er in der Geschichte der Blacks niemals wieder ausgesprochen wird, verbrennt mein Portrait! Ich erwarte euer Urteil und eine Bestrafung für meine Sünden!"_

„ _Mich auch, mich auch!", rief plötzlich Kreacher, dessen Anwesenheit Harry vergessen hatte, aus und fiel zu Füßen Harrys auf seine Knie. Tränen tropften von seinen Augen, als er seine Verbrechen gestand: „Ich habe meinen Herrn, Sirius, umgebracht! Ich habe falsche Antworten gegeben, als der junge Herr mich gefragt hat, ob mein alter Herr da sei und dadurch den jungen Herr in eine Falle gelockt. Ich habe Miss Belli gedient, obwohl sie kein Black mehr war. Ich habe ihr besser gedient, als meinem eigenen Herren!_

 _Bitte gebt mir Kleidung, damit Kreacher den kurzen Rest seines Lebens seine Fehler bereuen kann. Kreacher verdient es nicht ein Hauself seines Hauses zu sein."_

 _Harry war kurz versucht, ihren Wünschen gerecht zu werden, immerhin waren sie beide Schuld am Tod Sirius', oder nicht? Sie hatten eindeutig Verbrechen begangen und er hatte die Macht sie dafür zu bestrafen. Und Walburga hatte Voldemort gedient, sie war also ein Todesser und hatte sicherlich noch ernstere Verbrechen begangen._

 _Doch noch dringender brauchte er Verbündete oder wenigstens Personen, die nicht gegen ihn standen. Er hatte Voldemort und die Todesser hinter seinem Kopf her, seine Freunde sollten Abstand von ihm halten, um nicht auch getötet zu werden und außerdem waren sie jetzt in einer Beziehung, in der er mit Sicherheit nicht hinein passen würde. Und Dumbledore mit seinem Orden… Er würde sicher eine Predigt von irgendjemandem bekommen, weil er alleine weggegangen ist. Er würde noch mehr Vorschriften und mehr Einschränkungen bekommen, alles für seine Sicherheit natürlich, als ob er völlig hilflos wäre. Wenn Voldemort kommen würde, wären die Leute des Ordens auch keine Hilfe!_

 _Und wenn sie erfahren würden, dass er alleine in Sirius' alten Haus gewesen war, würde alles noch schlimmer sein._

 _Mrs. Weasley würde versuchen ihn zu trösten und ihn gleichzeitig schelten, dass er doch keine Risiken eingehen solle. „Für mich ist es ein Risiko zu leben!", schrie er gedanklich. Und dann würde sie ihn bemuttern, als ob er ein kleines, unerfahrenes Kind wäre, das keine Entscheidungen für sich selbst treffen kann._

 _Und Dumbledore selbst… er würde zwinkern, weise lächeln und meinen, dass es eine Prüfung sei, und dass ich jetzt stark sein solle, denn alle Menschen verlieren irgendwann jemanden, den sie lieben. „Der Mann behandelt mein ganzes verdammtes Leben, als ob es völlig normal wäre und jeder Mensch die gleichen Schwierigkeiten durchlaufen müsste. Dann beharrt er darauf, dass ich unter seiner Aufsicht bleiben solle, weil dann alles gut ausgehen wird und ich doch eine Verpflichtung gegenüber der magischen Welt habe, die ich nicht vergessen sollte._

„ _Nur Ginny würde mich verstehen und mir sanft zureden, mich umarmen und fragen, wann sie hier einziehen könnte. Ginny würde… Nein… Ginny würde gar nichts tun, denn sie kann es gar nicht mehr."_

 _Die Tränen schossen ihm in die brennenden Augen und er fiel auf die Knie, gegenüber dem immer noch vor ihm kriechenden Kreacher. Er senkte seinen Kopf und versuchte das Monster, das sich plötzlich in seiner Brust eingenistet hatte und ihn drohte zu ersticken, zu verdrängen, doch der Schmerz, wo vor zwei Tagen noch sein Herz gewesen war, ließ nicht nach und während immer neue Weinkrämpfe seinen abgemagerten Körper durchschüttelten, versank er langsam in Dunkelheit, seine Gesellschaft und seinen Aufenthaltsort schon lange vergessen._

* * *

Jahre später saß er an einem großen Eichenholztisch mit dicken, verdrehten Beinen. Obwohl der Tisch problemlos Platz für 8 Leute geboten hätte, saßen nur zwei Personen gegenüber von einander an den Enden des Tisches und aßen schweigend das großartige Mahl, das jedem Restaurant Ehre gemacht hätte. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, obwohl es ein feierlicher Anlass war, der zu diesem Festessen geführt hatte: Es war Weihnachten, die Zeit der Familie, der Liebe und der Geschenke, doch beide dachten sie nur an das, was ihnen fehlte und nicht an das, was sie hatten.

Sie waren wieder in Azkaban im höchsten Zimmer des Turmes, das festlich geschmückt war, aber sein tristes Aussehen dennoch nicht verleugnen konnte. Es schneite draußen dicke, fette Schneeflocken und das gesamte sichtbare Land war bedeckt. Was normalerweise eine wunderschöne Aussicht war und von herumtollenden und spielenden Kindern geschmückt wurde, war in Azkaban ein Anblick, der an glücklichere Tage erinnerte und obwohl Magie die Kälte draußen hielt, litten viele an einer Kälte, die aus ihnen selbst herauskam: Verzweiflung und Bitternis., von dieser Nacht noch intensiviert und an die Oberfläche gezerrt.

Schließlich hatten sie genug von dem drückenden Schweigen und begannen sich gegenseitig von früheren Weihnachten zu erzählen, Bella aus ihrer frühen Kindheit und Harry aus seiner Zeit mit den Weasleys. Die Erinnerungen waren schön und süß, doch ihr Vergangen-Sein war Schmerz und so lauschten sie den Erzählungen in einer melancholischen Stimmung. Dann aber kamen sie zurück in die Realität der Gegenwart und Bellatrix fragte, warum Harry dieses Weihnachten denn nicht im Burrow verbinge.

„Ich war letztes Jahr, nicht lange nach Ginnys Tod, dort. Ich war einsam und wollte einen Tag lang nicht an den Kampf gegen Voldemort denken, deshalb bin ich zu der einzigen Familie gegangen, die ich je hatte. Das war ein … Fehler."

Danach versank er kurz wieder schweigend in Erinnerungen, bis Bella nachhakte:

„Was ist denn damals geschehen?"

Harry blickte langsam auf und als er ihr in die Augen sah, sah sie einen tiefen Schmerz hinter den grünlich-fahlen Ellipsen.

„Bist du der Meinung, es gäbe etwas Schlimmeres als einem Kind kein Essen zu geben?"

Bellatrix' Verwirrung war offensichtlich, als sie zögerlich antwortete: „Nein, ich glaube nicht."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht in eine bittere Karikatur eines Lächelns und erwiderte:

„Falsch. Es ist schlimmer, weit schlimmer dem Kind ein Festmahl zu zeigen und es dazu einzuladen sich an den Tisch zu setzen und dann erst, wenn das Kind verstanden hat, was es vermisst hat, wenn es endlich in Reichweite scheint und das Kind sich nur deshalb davon abhält sofort so viel wie möglich in sich herein zustopfen, weil es weiß, dass es für immer bleiben wird. Wenn man dann das Essen wieder wegpackt und dem Kind sagt, dass es nie etwas davon bekommen wird; das ist grausam!

So ungefähr war dieses Weihnachten. Ich hatte mich damals im Stadtpalast der Blacks versteckt, um allein zu sein und um zu lernen, was ich nicht lernen durfte. Walburga hat mir geholfen und Kreacher hat mir gedient, es war eine unkomplizierte, durchstrukturierte Zeit und ich war angetrieben von einem Feuer, das von dem Zorn über Ginnys Tod am Brennen gehalten wurde.

Niemand wusste, wo ich war, denn ich hatte das Haus davor schon versiegelt, sodass nur ich hineingelangen konnte. Das halbe Land wurde abgesucht, Dumbledore ist fast explodiert vor Zorn."

Er grinste kurz bei der Erinnerung, wurde dann wieder ernst und fuhr fort:

„Wie gesagt, ich erschien dann plötzlich Weihnachten im Burrow, ich war ja die letzten Jahre auch dort gewesen.

Nun, ich wusste, dass sie wissen wollten, wo ich war, was ich tat, warum ich mich versteckte, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass sie, um des Weihnachtsfriedens willen, ihre Fragen verschieben würden."

Er seufzte schwer.

„Es wurde sehr schnell, sehr unangenehm. Molly Weasley führte sich auf, als ob ich ein ungezogenes Kind wäre, dass besser auf seine Eltern hören solle, und die Kinder machten mir Vorwürfe: Ich würde mich verstecken, sie im Stich lassen, ich hätte doch eine Verpflichtung im Krieg zu kämpfen und Voldemort zu besiegen, besonders da doch ihre Schwester für mich gestorben sei…

Nur Arthur schien zu wissen, nicht nur was ich eigentlich an diesem Abend wollte, sondern auch, wo ich wohnte und gar, was ich tat."

Hier lächelte er das erste Mal versonnen.

„Er hat es anscheinend verstanden und hat bis heute nichts verraten. Die anderen aber habe ich irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen. Ich war für ein ruhiges, besinnliches Weihnachtsfest gekommen und habe nichts davon bekommen, also bin ich gegangen. Sie hatten mich Monate nicht mehr gesehen und hatten nichts als Vorwürfe für mich übrig. Ich denke ihre Trauer war zumindest teilweise für ihr Verhalten verantwortlich, aber ich weiß es nicht. Nur Molly hat sich die gesamte Zeit nur als Dumbledores Spion betätigt und ihn schließlich sogar gerufen, um mich zwangsweise dazubehalten! Dann ist mein letzter Geduldsfaden gerissen. Ich habe den restlichen Abend mit Kreacher und Walburga verbracht, normalerweise nicht wirklich die angenehmste Gesellschaft, aber damals kam es mir einfach schön vor; keine Geheimnisse, keine Anklagen, keine Forderungen, außer die, die ich an mich selbst stellte.

Ich habe am nächsten Tag normal weiter gearbeitet und habe nicht nochmal das Haus verlassen, außer um zu Gringotts zu gehen."

„Und warum, versuchst du es jetzt nicht noch ein Mal? Der Krieg ist vorbei, du hast ihn gewonnen, sie können dir nichts mehr vorwerfen."

„Ich hab's versucht, ab…". Hier stockte er plötzlich und man sah, dass sich seine Aufmersamkeit verlagerte. Sein Blick schien sich nach innen zu richten, er stand langsam auf und dann keuchte er plötzlich auf:

„Narcissa ist in Gefahr! Mein Ring warnt mich, ich glaube sie wird angegriffen!"

Er schwenkte seine Hand und sie beide waren in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet, die ihre Gesichter im Schatten der Kapuzen verbargen. Selbst ihre Augen waren durch diesen magischen Schatten verborgen, ohne allerdings ihre Sicht einzuschränken. Ein Gedanke von ihm und ein Zauberstab erschien in seiner rechten Hand, dann drehte er sich zu ihr und hielt Bellatrix seine linke Hand in einer auffordernden Geste hin:

„Komm, ich kann uns zu ihr apparieren."

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, zog auch sie einen Stab hervor – er hatte ihr schon vor längerer Zeit wieder ihren alten zurückgegeben- und ergriff seine Hand mit einem festen Griff. Sofort spürte sie das vertraute Gefühl des Apparierens und einen Moment später standen sie in einer dunklen Straße, während einige Meter entfernt bunte Lichtstrahlen durch die Luft rasten. Eine Person war von sechs Anderen in einem Halbkreis umgeben und versuchte ihren Schild aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie hatte keine Gelegenheit sich aktiv zu wehren, da ihre Gegner sie gestaffelt angriffen und so ein Moment ohne Schutz fatal wäre.

Harry und Bella rannten auf die Gruppe zu, als die einzelne Person von mehreren Zaubern getroffen wurde, und sofort lautlos zusammenbrach. Keiner von Beiden verschwendeten ihre Zeit oder ihren Atem mit einem Schrei, sondern griffen methodisch an, um so schnell wie möglich zu Narcissa zu gelangen, denn niemand anderes konnte die gefällte Person gewesen sein. Die sechs Angreifer waren noch Narcissa zugewandt, da sie sich in dem Moment, in dem sie weitere Feinde hinter sich bemerkt hatten, darauf konzentrierten den leichter auszuschaltenden Gegner zu beseitigen. Jetzt waren sie dabei ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry und Bella zu verlagern und sich umzudrehen.

Aber noch bevor sie diese Bewegung vollenden konnten, schlugen zwei heftige „Expulso's" in zwischen den drei nächsten ein, was diese einige Meter durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Zwei hatten Glück und landeten relativ unbeschadet auf dem Boden, während der der Dritte nach kurzem Flug Kontkat mit einer Steinwand hatte und mit einem übelerregenden Knirschen daran herunterglitt, klar bewusstlos. Die anderen beiden waren nur kurz betäubt, da die Landung ihnen die Luft aus dem Lungen getrieben hatte und der unerwartete, plötzliche Positionswechsel ihre Gehirne überforderte.

Dann waren Harry und Bella heran gekommen und die restlichen Drei bildeten eine Linie vor ihren zwei betäubten Kameraden, um ihnen Zeit zu geben, wieder zu sich zu kommen. Es entwickelte sich ein heftiger Kampf, in dem Harry klar im Vorteil war und dadurch in der Lage, andauernd in der Offensive zu bleiben. Er deckte sie mit immer mächtiger werdenden Flüchen zu, sodass sie diesesmal nichts anderes tun konnten, als sich hinter ihren simplen „Protego's" zu verstecken. Das widerum ermöglichte es der immer noch geschwächten Bellatrix ebenfalls rücksichtloser zu kämpfen, als sie es normalerweise tun könnte, da sie sich nicht, um eine Verteidigung kümmern müsste.

Als aber die zwei am Boden liegenden Feinde in den Kampf eingriffen und ihre Feuerkraft auf Bellatrix konzentrierten, die in ihrer Überraschung in Bedrängnis geriet, geschah etwas, was sogar Bella Angst einjagte:

Lautes Knacken hallte durch die Gasse, in der der Kampf stattfand und Harry erhob ein Schild vor sich, das nicht nur ihn und Bella beschützte, sondern ihre Gegner einige Meter von ihnen wegschob. Dann leuchteten plötzlich im Schatten seiner Kapuze zwei blutrote Augen auf, die sich durch seine eigenen Zauber hindurch brannten. Gleichzeitig verschoben sich die Knochen in seinem Gesicht, sodass es ein schmaleres Aussehen erlangte und die Haut seines gesamten Körpers wurde bleich. Seine Nase zog sich in den Schädel zurück, seine Ohrmuscheln ebenfalls und seine Gliedmaßen wurden dünn und knochig, bis er wie ein Skelett mit Haut aussah.

Sein schwarzer Umhang wurde durchsichtig, als die Fäden des Stoffs ihren Zusammenhalt zu verlieren schienen und seine Gestalt wurde für alle sichtbar. Niemand wagte es einen Zauber zu schleudern, denn alle waren zu sehr durch die Verwandlung vor ihren Augen gebannt. Das Grauen, das alle außer Harry durchfloss, lähmte sie, denn was schließlich vor ihnen stand, war kein Mensch mehr. Als Harry dann aber seine knochige Hand hochhob, mit seinem Zauberstand zwischen den Fingern, löste sich der Schock.

In einer Explosion von Licht wurden alle Kombattanten im selben Moment aktiv, doch schon hatte sich die Waage gesenkt. Harry schwenkte seinen Stab einmal horizontal vor sich und alle übrig gebliebenen Gegner wurden nach hinten geschleudert. Er schlug mit energischen Bewegungen alle auf ihn gefeuerten Zauber weg und marschierte mit sicherem Schritt vorwärts. Die am Boden liegenden Männer versuchten verzweifelt gleichzeitig von ihm weg zu robben, als auch ihn mit Flüchen wenigstens zu verlangsamen. Er dagegen marschierte unbarmherzig wie ein Roboter auf sie zu, mit jedem Schritt durch die Luft schneidende Bewegungen machend und gar nicht erst Schilde aufbauend.

Als er dann schließlich direkt vor ihnen stand, wehte ein plötzlich von ihm ausgehender Winddie Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge zurück, sodass er sehen konnte, wer eine der zwei Frauen, die er an Familie noch hatte, überfallen hatte. Sogar ihm, in seiner kalten Wut und gleißenden Zorn, atmete schlagartig ein, als er die Gesichter mehrerer bekannter Auroren vor sich sah. Während er verzweifelt versuchte, nicht nur den in ihm brennenden Hass, sondern auch die seltsame, triumphierende Euphorie, die von dem Nutzen der immensen Magiereserven, die er durch die Schaffung seines Hocruxes erlangt hatte, stammte, zu kontrollieren, besaß einer der von Bellatrix entwaffneten Auroren die Dreistigkeit förmlich auszuspucken:

„Also war sie tatsächlich die Anhängerin eines neuen Dunklen Lords. Immerhin haben wir sie getötet und dich in die Öffentlichkeit gezwungen. Du wirst bald genauso brennen, wie dein Vorgänger."

Erst lenkte ihn die Anschuldigung ein neuer Dunkler Lord zu sein und die schiere Lächerlichkeit dieser Anschuldigung ab, aber nach einigen Sekunden erreichte sein erster Satz Harry's Bewusstsein:

„Ihr habt sie getötet, obwohl ihr nicht wusstet, ob sie ein Todesser war? Ihr habt eine Frau angegriffen, gegen die ihr nicht den Hauch eines Beweises hattet?"

Seine Stimme war jetzt gefährlich leise und triefte vor Abscheu.

„Ihr könnt euch jetzt nicht mehr hinter unseren Gesetzen verstecken, Abschaum! Im letzten Krieg liefen so viele von euch frei rum und konnten normale Frauen und Männer beeinflussen, dass der Minister entschieden hat, dass die Zeit der Barmherzigkeit vorbei ist. Wenn ihr nicht gekommen wärt, hätte niemand gewusst, wer sie getötet hat und unser Land wäre frei von einem weiteren Problem."

Als sein Zorn verebbte und einer kalten Taubheit wich, zog er seine schwarze Kapuze wieder über seinen Kopf, um seinen sich zurückverwandelnden Körper zu verdecken. Wieder knackte es und die roten Augen im Schwarz des Schattens verblassten.

„Ihr jagt möglicherweise unschuldige Personen, aus Rache?"- sein Schock musste deutlich seiner Stimme zu hören sein, denn der Auror begann keuchend und hustend zu lachen. Er hatte wohl gebrochene Rippen und eine beschädigte Lunge, denn es verwandelte sich bald in ein Husten, das sein Blut versprühte.

„Bei ihr haben wir anscheinend einen Volltreffer gelandet! Wenn ihr uns tötet, zeigt ihr nur, wie richtig wir waren. Man wird euch auch jagen und wenn ihr Pech habt, wird sogar der Auserwählte selbst euch töten!"

Harry antwortete düster:

„Das bezweifle ich."

Er hob langsam seine Hände und zog seine Kapuze zurück, um sein Gesicht zu zeigen, das inzwischen wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurückgekehrt war.

Bei dem Anblick weiteten sich die Augen des Aurors im Schock und er begann zu zittern.

„Ihr habt ein weiteres Loch gerissen in das bisschen Familie, das mir noch geblieben ist!", zischte Harry mit tödlichem Gift in seiner Stimme.

„Ihr habt eine unschuldige Frau angegriffen und bewiesen, dass ihr euch genauso wenig um Gesetze oder Richtig und Falsch interessiert, wie all die Dunklen Lords, die ihr bekämpfen wollt. Eure Strafe ist der Tod!"

Gerade als der verwundete Auror seinen Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, intonierte Harry mit kalter Stimme, aber ohne Zweifel: „Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grünes Licht, gleich dem seiner Augen, die leuchteten vor der Macht, die in ihm schlummerte, verband seinen Zauberstab und den Mann vor ihm und ohne einen Schrei, ohne ein letzte Bewegung, hörte der Mann einfach auf zu leben. Harry erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position neben dem Leichnam und versicherte sich, dass die anderen auch tot waren. Dann schritt er nach kurzem Zögern neben die vor Narcissa's Körper stehende Bellatrix , legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und gemeinsam blickten sie hinunter auf die leblose Schwester, die leblose Tochter, die letzte Verwandte, die außer ihnen beiden übrig war.

* * *

Bellatrix Black war zornig. Sie rauchte vor Wut, ein Zustand, der normalerweise nichts Gutes für die Kreatur bedeutete, die bei ihr eine solche Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte. Doch in diesem Fall war ihr klar, dass sie nichts tun konnte, dass ihre Wut vollkommen sinnlos und bedeutungslos war, dass sie einen Kampf gegen das Unabwendbare darstellte. Dennoch fand sie, dass sie einen sehr guten Grund hatte zornig zu sein und hatte nicht vor daran etwas zu ändern, insbesondere weil es nicht viel anderes gab, was sie tun konnte.

Sie war an Bord der Hogwarts-Expreß, um ihr vorletztes Schuljahr zu beginnen. In der von ihr besetzten Kabine war niemand außer ihren Schwestern, denen ihre Stimmung wohl bekannt war, und die wussten, dass man sie am besten nicht ansprach. Alle anderen hatten nur durch die Fenster der Kabinentür geschaut, eine wütenden Black-Schwester gesehen und hatten sich eilendst verzogen.

In ihrem Kopf hallten nur zwei Sätze wieder, der Rest ihres Bewusstseins war erstickt von einer Wolke des Zorns und der Verzweiflung. Sie war verheiratet, verflucht nochmal! Und nicht zu irgendeinem Zauberer, sondern zu dem dümmsten, hässlichsten und inkompetentesten, den man in ganz Großbritannien finden könnte: Rodolphus Lestrange. Der Junge- mehr war er nicht- war eine einzige Kränkung der ganzen magischen Welt, mit seiner völlig unverdienten Arroganz, seinem Fehlen an jeglichem Talent in irgendeinem magischen Bereich und seiner Unfähigkeit zu denken.

Und ausgerechnet diesen Schwachkopf sollte sie, eine Tochter der Blacks, schön, intelligent und gefährlich heiraten, damit ihre Familie einen bedeutungslosen Verbündeten besser an sich binden konnte. Es war lächerlich und beleidigend, aber es war der Wunsch ihrer Tante Walburga und so musste sie gehorchen. Zum Glück sollte die eigentliche Hochzeit erst in einigen Jahren stattfinden, sodass sie bis dahin noch etwas Zeit hatte, aber kommen würde es.

Sie wurde von dem Öffnen der Tür aus ihren düsteren Gedanken gerissen und als sie ihre violetten Augen auf die unglückliche Person richtete, die es gewagt hatte sie zu stören, blieb ihr vor Verblüffung der Mund, den sie geöffnet hatte, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen, offen stehen. Vor ihr stand, alleine, ohne seine übliche Begleitung, ihr Cousin Sirius Black. In seinem Gesicht war nichts von der sonst zu findenden Häme zu sehen, nur eine Art Mitleid und Unsicherheit.

„Ich habe gehört, was unsere Väter beschlossen haben.", begann er zögerlich. „Und es tut mir Leid, nicht einmal dir würde ich so ein Schicksal wünschen." Hier blitzte ein kurzes, freudloses Lächeln in seinem Gesicht auf. „Ich weiß, wir haben uns nie wirklich gemocht, immerhin bin ich ein Gryffindor und ich bin weggelaufen von Zuhause, aber trotzdem sind wir immer noch Familie und …, nun ja, wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, sag es mir, ja? Mir tut Leid, was wir euch in den letzten Jahren angetan haben, wirklich! Ich würde das gerne irgendwie gut machen."

Damit hob er seinen gesenkten Kopf und begegnete kurz ihrem Blick, bevor er schnell aus der Kabine trat und weglief, wohl um seine Freunde zu suchen.

Die drei Schwestern waren sprachlos, aber Narcissa erholte sich als Erstes von der Überraschung: „Wow. Das war … unerwartet.", sagte sie, die Verblüffung klar in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Bellatrix war gegen ihren Willen, gerührt. Sie wusste, dass es nicht in seiner Macht stand irgendetwas für sie zu tun, aber sie schätzte die Geste. Obwohl sie seit Siri's erstem Jahr, beginnend mit seiner Einteilung zu den Gryffindors, nicht mehr in zivilem Ton miteinander gesprochen hatten, hatten sie sich alle als einzige Kinder der Black-Familie vor Hogwarts sehr nahe gestanden. Jetzt kamen ihr die Jahre, die sie getrennt durch sinnlose Hausrivalitäten und den Willen ihrer Eltern verbracht hatten, verschwendet vor. Immerhin wurden ihnen allen die Bedeutung der Familie beigebracht und dass diese immer ihre oberste Priorität sein müsse.

Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen, während sie an all die Stunden dachte, in denen sie mit Sirius gespielt hatten und wie sie und ihre Schwestern ihn eher bemuttert hatten, als ihn als ihren kleinen Bruder zu behandeln. Jetzt, als sich ihr Leben unwiderruflich verändern sollte, wenn auch erst in naher Zukunft, sah sie erst, was sie ihr Leben lang genossen hatte, ohne den Wert zu erkennen.

Schließlich verlangsamte sich der Zug und sie alle stiegen aus. Während die Neuzugänge auf Boten über den See gefahren wurden, gelangte der Rest der Schule mit Kutschen zum Schloss und obwohl die drei Schwestern nicht mit Sirius und seinen Freunden in einer Kutsche zusammensaßen, nickten sie sich alle zu, als Zeichen des Friedens und des Respekts. Während der Fahrt unterhielt sich Bella mit anderen Schülern über Belanglosigkeiten und bemühte sich ihre Zukunft möglichst zu verdrängen.

Nach kurzer Fahrt saßen sie an ihren üblichen Plätzen in der Großen Halle am Ende des Slytherin-Tisches und genossen die Kühle der Steinburg. Sie hatten es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht und warteten auf die Gruppierung der Erstjahr-Schüler und danach das Festmahl, als Andromeda bemerkte, dass ein Platz am Tisch der Lehrer leer war.

„Glaubt ihr, sie haben einfach niemanden gefunden?"

Narcissa antwortete flüsternd: „Das würde mich nicht wundern. Schaut euch an, was mit den anderen geschehen ist."

„Aber wie lernen wir jetzt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Die Drittklässler müssen doch OWL's darin schreiben und Bella ihre NEWT's!"

„Wahrscheinlich müssen sie einfach lesen und selbst üben.", erwiderte Narcissa zweifelnd.

Dann öffneten sich die Tore und die Neuen marschierten in einer langen Reihe hinein, wie jedes Jahr angeführt von Prof. McGonagall . Versunken in düsteren Gedanken bekam Bellatrix kaum etwas von der Sortierung mit, auch den größten Teil Dumbledore's üblicher, immer gleicher Rede verpasste sie. Dann aber plötzlich schreckte sie hoch, als die großen, schweren Tore mit einem großen Krachen aufgestoßen wurde. Als sie um sich herum sah, entdeckte sie, dass alle anderen Schüler genausp überrascht und im Falle der Ravenclaws auch geschockt waren, immerhin hatte der Lärm Dumbledore's Rede unterbrochen. Im Bogen des Tores stand ein einzelner Mann, klein im Vergleich zum Eingang der Halle. Er war gekleidet in einen schwarzen Umhang mit ebenso schwarzer Kapuze, die seine Gesichtszüge verbarg und hatte in seiner linken Hand einen Koffer. Sein Kopf war leicht gesenkt, als ob er den Boden am anderen Ende der Halle betrachten würde, aber seine Statur war breit und eindeutig männlich.

Es war totenstill in der Halle, niemand wagte es, etwas zu sagen, die einzigen Geräusche hörbar, waren das Atmen und, als der Fremde einen Schritt in die Halle machte, das Verschieben eines Stuhls und des Rascheln eines Umhangs, da Dumbledore sofort auf gestanden war. Bella bemerkte, dass er bleich geworden war und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie: „Was, oder vielmehr wer, könnte den Schulleiter erbleichen lassen?", dachte sie. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und zeigte damit drohend auf die einsame Figur an der Tür.

„Was willst du hier, Tom?"

Seine Stimme hallte durch die Halle, einige der Lehrer waren erbleicht, als sie den Namen hörten, aber Bella hatte keine Ahnung, wer damit gemeint sein könnte. Sie war so konzentriert auf Dumbledore, dass sie sich ihre Nackenmuskeln zerrte, als sie ihren Kopf blitzartig zu dem Neuankömmling drehte, da dieser ein Geräusch von sich gab, eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Gurgeln und Atmen. Dann wurde ihr klar, dass es Lachen war, aber das Lachen entweder einer Person mit verletzten Lungen, oder einer sehr alten.

Eine raue, heisere Stimme antwortete:

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich geschmeichelt oder tödlich beleidigt sein soll."

Er kicherte noch einmal, auch wenn es wie krankes Röcheln klang.

„Ihr solltet euch nicht nur auf eure magischen Sinne verlassen. Sie sind viel zu ungenau."

Damit hob er einen Arm und drehte seine Hand ein wenig hinter sich, worauf mit eines Wumms die Türen zuschlugen. Die ganze Halle keuchte auf, ob dieses offensichtlichen Schauspiels stabloser Magie.

Dann drehte er seinen Kopf, soweit man das sehen konnte, wieder zum Tisch der Lehrer und sagte:

„Ich bin hier, um mich für den Platz des Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste Lehrers zu bewerben."

Seiner Stimme konnte man entnehmen, dass er hinter seiner Kapuze grinste.

* * *

 **A/N: Ein weiteres Kapitel, später als bisher, aber dafür auch ein wenig länger. Ich bin der Meinung, dass jedenfalls die erste Hälfte besser gelungen ist, als alle Kapitel davor, aber das ist meine Meinung. Es hat Spaß gemacht dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und so langsam komme ich auch zu den Szenen, die ich von Anfang an schrieben wollte.**

 **Bis zum nächsten Mal, hoffentlich bald:**

 **Marczeg Szar**


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Mirror

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry für die Verspätung, ich habe nicht wirklich einen guten Grund dafür. Ich bin einfach eine Zeit lang nicht zum schreiben gekommen und habe dann währenddessen auch noch Ideen geändert und auf neue gewartet. Dafür führt dieses Kapitel nun zwei Handlungsstränge zusammen und es wird die kritische Szene begonnen, die Harry zu dem gemacht hat, was er in der Gegenwart ist.**

 **Ich weiß, dass ich auf Fehler im vorherigen Kapitel aufmerksam gemacht worden bin, und ich werde diese auch noch verbessern, nur wollte ich erstmal dieses Kapitel rausbringen.**

 **Also auf geht's:**

 _Einmal mehr war die Herrschaft der Schatten angebrochen. Die Sterne standen kalt und unnahbar am klaren Nachthimmel und konkurrierten mit den flackernden Straßenlaternen einer Londoner Vorstadt. Der Mond stand groß und weiß im Dunkel der Nacht und ein eisiger Wind fegte durch die engen, düsteren Straßen. Abgesehen vom Ächzen des Windes und des elektrischen Knisterns der Laternen war es totenstill und selbst die Tiere, die nachts durch die Städte wandern, schienen zu schlafen._

 _Doch plötzlich, wie das Flackern einer Neonröhre, bewegte sich ein Schatten, wurde lebendig und verschluckte das Licht. Ebenso schnell aber verschmolz er wieder mit Seinesgleichen, als wäre nie etwas geschehen und die Straße kehrte wieder zurück in ihren Zustand der Ruhe und Bewegungslosigkeit. Ein Beobachter hätte das Geschehen wohl für einen Streich seiner Wahnehmung, oder einen Mischung aus dem Flackern der Lampen und zu viel abendliche Fantasie abgespielt, jedenfalls bis sich das Selbe Schauspiel wiederholte, allerdings einige Meter weiter._

 _Wenn der hypothetische Beobachter nun neugierig geworden wären und nach weiteren Absonderlichkeiten Ausschau gehalten hätte oder gar in die Schatten getreten wäre, um das unerklärliche Phänomen zu untersuchen, hätte dieser bei sehr genauen Hinsehen eine Stelle an der Wand entdeckt, an der selbst die tiefe Dunkelheit des Nachthimmels zwischen den Sternen wie ein Grauton erschienen wäre. Ein Fleck, der wie ein Stück Finsternis aus den abgelegendsten Abgründen des Alls, die nie von Photonen durchströmt worden waren, erschien und der das Licht der Umgebung einsaugte, um es dann zu biegen und zu krümmen, sodass das Licht in der näheren Umgebung zu Schlieren zu zerfließen, zu zerfasern und zu verschwinden schien._

 _Doch die Nacht ist die Domäne der Wunder, des Nicht-Gesehenen und der Dinge, die nicht für die Augen der Menschen bestimmt sind. In der Nacht kommen die Anderen, die Schatten werden lebendig und suchen die Menschen heim, die sich sein Äonen bemühen diese zu vertreiben und auszulöschen. Doch auch die Schatten haben Verbündete unter den Menschen, die, die im Dunkeln wandeln ohne sich zu verirren, Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit, die gebückt und sich versteckend zwischen den ihren körperlosen Beschützern dahingleiten, ungesehen und auf Böses aus. Denn die Nacht ist der Freund der Verbrecher und Geheimniswahrer, der Diebe und Mörder._

 _Und aus diesem Grund war auch unser Schatten hier, der Jäger unter der Beute, der König Schatten. Er wand sich weiter zwischen den Lichtstrahlen hindurch, um nicht dem Strafgericht der Sterne und des Mondes unterworfen zu werden, sein Ziel in Sicht: Ein einfaches Haus, wie es tausendfach in den britischen Vorstädten steht, mit einem kleinen Garten und einem Dach aus roten Schindeln. Kein Licht brannte hinter den Vorhängen und nur die Straßenlaternen beleuchteten das Nummernschild mit der weißen 13 auf dem dunkelblauen Grund._

 _Als der Schatten ungesehen an die Haustür gelangt war und sich nun im Schatten des Verandadaches verbarg, zog er die Kapuze seines Mantels zurück und enthüllte seine brennenden grünen Augen. Harry atmete tief durch und rief sich die Diskussion ins Gedächtnis, die seiner Entscheidung hierher zu kommen gefolgt war:_

„ _Ich glaube, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, meine Chancen Voldemort zu besiegen drastisch zu erhöhen.", verkündete er eines Abends während eines Gesprächs mit Walburga. Er hatte die letzten Tage fast ausschließlich in der Bibliothek verbracht, nachdem er dort ein kleines braunes Buch gefunden hatte. Schon nach der ersten Seite wusste er, dass er damit den Hauptgewinn gezogen hatte und als er es vollständig durchgelesen hatte, war ihm klar, dass er das größte Geheimnis des Dunklen Lords herausgefunden hatte._

 _Das Buch trug den Titel „Die Bedeutung der Horcruxe für das Leben und den Tod" und gab nicht nur eine detaillierte Beschreibung der Folgen der Schaffung eines Horcruxe, sondern enthielt auch das Ritual, das dafür notwendig war. Desweiteren erzählte es die Geschichte der Erforschung dieser Art von Magie, die mit der Seele arbeitete. Insbesondere ein Kapitel faszinierte Harry, den das Versprechen ewigen Lebens mithilfe dunkler Magie nicht locken konnte. Horcruxe waren nicht erfunden worden, während der Suche nach dem Sieg über den Tod, sondern um die magische Energie, die bei der Spaltung der Seele frei wurde zu nutzen, um den Zauberer mächtiger zu machen._

 _Zuerst ließ das Harry verzweifeln, denn es schien, dass Voldemort nicht nur unsterblich, sondern auch noch absurd mächtig war. Doch dann kam er zum Ende des Buches, wo Spekulationen bezüglich der Schaffung mehrerer Horcruxe festgehalten wurden. Unter anderem wurde die Vermutung ausgedrückt, dass diese Zunahme der Magie im Körper ab einem bestimmten Grad der Verstümmelung der Seele wieder aufgefressen werde, da diese freigewordene Magie dazu benötigt werde, um die Verbindung zu den Seelenstücken an verschiedenen Orten aufrecht zu erhalten._

 _Diese Magie, so die Vermutung eines als Gelehrter bekannten Zauberers im ,. müsste mit jeder weiteren Abspaltung exponentiell wachsen, sodass möglicherweise ab einem bestimmten Horcruxe mehr Energie zur Aufrechterhaltung einer weiteren Verbindung benötigt werde, als durch die Spaltung freigesetzt wurde. Dies war der Hoffnungsschimmer auf den Harry alles setzte, natürlich nicht ohne diese Vermutung möglichst zu überprüfen, denn die Richtigkeit der Theorie würde bedeuten, dass Voldemort die Menge der ihm zu Verfügung stehenden Magie mit jeden weiteren Horcruxe senken würde._

 _Nun war sein Ziel zum Einen die Theorie zu überprüfen und zum Anderen darauf basierend die Anzahl der vom Dunklen Lord geschaffenen Horcruxe abzuschätzen. Der Autor hatte geschrieben, dass so eine Berechnung im Grunde möglich sein müsste, hatte es aber Zeit seines Lebens nie geschafft ein Ergebnis zu fabrizieren. Nun wusste Harry aber, dass sowohl die Mathematik der Muggel, als auch die Arithmetik der magischen Welt, im letzten Jahrhundert einen gewaltigen Schub erhalten hatte, und somit die Berechnungen vielleicht jetzt leichter möglich wären._

 _Sein Hauptproblem war also, dass er in Hogwarts nie Arithmetik gelernt hatte, da er nie gedacht hätte, dass ihm dieses Fach unmittelbaren Nutzen bringen würde. Immerhin hätte er bisher mit jeder Berechnung andere Leute, zum Beispiel Hermine, beauftragen können. Nun aber konnte er sich nur auf sich selbst verlassen, wenn er unliebsame Aufmerksamkeit und noch unbequemere Fragen vermeiden wollte. Das wiederum hieß, dass er sich das benötigte Wissen selbst aneignen musste und welchen besseren Ort gäbe es dafür als Hogwarts mit seinen Lehrern und der gewaltigen Bibliothek?_

 _Gleichzeitig würde er mithilfe einer gründlich ausgedachten Lügengeschichte allen Verdacht von sich weisen und so tun, als wäre er wieder ein williger Bauer auf Dumbledores Schachbrett. Also würde er noch mindestens ein weiteres Jahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren müssen, unter die schiefe Nase des Schulleiters, in die unmittelbare Reichweite von Ron und Hermine, die er natürlich weder einweihen, noch von sich schieben durfte. Er müsste ein ganzes Jahr so tun als wäre alles beim alten geblieben, als wäre er weiterhin ein naives, leicht manipulierbares Kind. Aber es half alles nichts, er musste das tun, um Voldemort schließlich besiegen zu können._

 _Davor aber könnte er wenigstens einen Schritt schon mal durchführen, solange noch niemand einen Verdacht gegen ihn hegte: Er könnte selbst einen Horcruxe schaffen, um seine Macht zu erhöhen und um, falls alles schief ging, gegen den Schulleiter selbst kämpfen zu können, ohne sofort zu verlieren. Daher jetzt also die Diskussion mit Walburga._

 _Noch bevor das letzte Wort seinen Mund verlassen hatte, fragte sie schon aufgeregt:_

„ _Tatsächlich? Was hast du herausgefunden?"_

 _Er fuhr zögerlich fort:_

„ _Es wird dir nicht gefallen und mir selbst gefällt es noch weniger – eigentlich verabscheue ich es sogar – aber ich glaube, es ist meine einzige Möglichkeit. Zum einen müsste ich noch ein Jahr nach Hogwarts zurück, um so viel wie möglich Arithmantik zu lernen. Außerdem müsste ich aber – und jetzt kommt der schlimmere Teil – ein Horcruxe erschaffen."_

 _Einige Sekunden sprach niemand, bis Kreacher, der in der Zwischenzeit herangetreten war, fragte:_

„ _Was genau ist ein Horcruxe und wie erschafft man eins?"_

 _Walburga fügte hinzu:_

„ _Ich weiß nur, dass es als sehr Dunkle Magie eingestuft wird. Wenn in diesem Büchlein in deiner Hand ein Anleitung dafür steht, ist schon der Besitz einen jahrzehnterlangen Besuch in Azkaban wert."_

 _Dann blickte sie erwartungsvoll Harry an:_

„ _Das ist richtig, ein Horcruxe ist eine der frevelhaftesten Dinge, die von menschlichen Zauberern erfunden wurden, um dem Tod zu entgehen. Einfach gesagt spaltet man seine Seele"- hier keuchte Walburga auf –„und schließt sie in einem Gefäß ein, um so seine restliche Seele auf dieser Welt zu verankern."_

„ _Das allein ist schon widerwärtig. Ein Akt gegen die Grundprinzipien der Natur! Nur die Verzweifelsten oder Unvorsichtigsten arbeiten mit Seelenmagie.", meinte das Portrait._

 _Kreacher aber krächzte die bedeutendste Frage:_

„ _Wie spaltet man seine Seele?"_

 _Seinem Tonfall konnte man entnehmen, dass er schon eine Vermutung hatte, und diese ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel._

 _Harry seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seine langen schwarzen Haare, die inzwischen sein Gesicht fast verdeckten._

„ _Man muss das eins der schrecklichsten Verbrechen begehen, das ein Mensch verüben kann: Ein Mord an einem anderen Menschen, ohne Emotion, weder positiv, noch negativ, also ohne Zorn und ohne Vergnügen. Das ist der Grund, weshalb selbst unter den Schwarzmagiern nur wenige Horcruxe erschaffen haben: Es erfordert langen psychische Vorbereitung, um möglicherweise in den richtigen geistigen Zustand zu gelangen. Ansonsten spaltet man zwar seine Seele, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass der abgetrennte Teil weitergeht._

 _Danach muss man ein kompliziertes Ritual durchführen, bei dem noch einmal so manches schief gehen kann, mit desaströsen Resultaten. Da man dabei mit seiner Seele spielt, sind im Grunde alle Resultate destruktiv, aber bei dem gewünschten hat man danach immerhin etwas davon."_

 _Walburga rief schockiert:_

„ _Das ziehst du auch nur in Erwägung? Ich werde nicht noch mein letztes lebendes Familienmitglied an die dunklen Künste verlieren! Du musst einen anderen Weg finden!"_

 _Harry erwiderte hitzig:_

„ _Ich muss das tun! Ich habe keine Chance gegen Voldemort, er ist nicht nur mächtiger, sondern auch noch brillant, hat kein Skrupel, und hat 50 Jahre Vorsprung vor mir! Wenn ich nicht wenigstens an reiner magischer Macht nachziehe, werde ich noch vor meinem 20. Geburtstag sterben und das Haus Black und Potter untergehen."_

 _Walburga versuchte ihn umzustimmen:_

„ _Du hast doch auch ohne dunkle Magie 5 Konfrontationen überlebt! Das ist mehr, als sonst irgendjemand von sich behaupten kann und du bist gerade einmal 16! Du benötigst doch gar kein Horcruxe!"_

„ _Ich kann doch nicht immer darauf bauen, dass mein Gegner einen Fehler macht, oder ich Glück habe! Denn mehr steckt hinter meinem bisheriges Überleben nicht, jedenfalls kein besonderes Talent auf meiner Seite. Ich bin vielleicht sehr gut im Duellieren, aber gegen den Dunklen Lord bringt einem das nicht viel. Bei so einem Gegner benötigt man auch noch simple magische Macht und die besitzen nun mal nicht viele, schon gar nicht jemand in meinem Alter! Da ich aber nicht noch 50 Jahre warten kann, um auch möglicherweise ein solches Reservoir aufzubauen, muss ich das auf andere Weise erreichen: Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich sehe, ist die Schaffung eines Horcruxe."_

 _Walburga antwortete leise:_

„ _Ich bin immer noch dagegen, aber da du dich nicht umstimmen lassen wirst, werde ich dir dennoch helfen. Aber sieh dich vor: So manche sind mit anfangs guten Absichten in den Sumpf der Dunklen Künste vorgedrungen, aber nur wenige sind nicht als Monster wieder herausgekommen! Also pass auf, dass du nicht versinkst."_

 _Harry hatte noch Tage nach dieser Diskussion Schuldgefühle, wenn er an Walburgas müdes, enttäuschtes Gesicht dachte, aber abhalten ließ er sich davon nicht. Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, um halbherzig zu arbeiten, und er benötigte seine gesamte Konzentration, um das Ritual vorzubereiten und insbesondere seinen Geist in den benötigten Zustand zu bringen. Er fühlte sich immer noch leicht schuldig, weil er Quirrel damals getötet hatte, einen bösen, von Voldemort besessenen Mann, der versucht hatte ihn umzubringen. Wie sollte er jetzt ohne Reue, ohne Mitleid, ohne Gefühle einen völlig unschuldigen Mann angreifen und kalten Blutes umbringen?_

 _Nun aber stand er mit seinem Zauberstab in der rechten Hand im Schatten an der Haustür seines Opfers. Es war ein Zauberer im mittleren Alter, ohne Frau und ohne Kinder, und ohne nähere Verwandtschaft. Er war kein Todesser oder Sympathisant, aber auch kein Heiler von St. Mungo. Damit war er das perfekte Opfer, denn zum einen wurden durch ihn bei Harry nach seiner Vorbereitung keine starken Gefühle mehr ausgelöst, und zum anderen würde sein Tod erst einige Zeit nach der Tat festgestellt werden. Bis dahin wäre jegliche magische Restenergie in dem Areal um seinen Wohnort, die genutzt werden könnte, um seinen Mörder aufzuspüren, verschwunden oder verdeckt, sodass die ohnehin lächerlich geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Schuld Harry's entdeckt würde, noch geringer._

 _Er wusste, dass er es nicht länger aufschieben durfte, denn er musste so schnell wie möglich wieder weg, um nicht doch noch zufällig gesehen zu werden. Einen Kampf konnte er sich heute nicht leisten, da das das Scheinwerferlicht der Öffentlichkeit wieder auf ihn richten, und ihn praktisch handlungsunfähig machen würde. Also stählte er noch einmal seine Nerven, atmete tief ein und flüsterte „Ostia Apertum", eine obskure, aber sehr viel raffiniertere Version des Erstklasszaubers „Alohomora"._

 _Die Holztür schwang lautlos nach innen auf und sofort glitt ein Schatten über die Schwelle, während sich die Tür genauso lautlos wieder schloss. Harry verbarg sich sofort wieder im Schatten, falls ein eventuelles Knarzen oder der Luftzug den Bewohner aufgeschreckt haben sollte, ein Zauber, der enorme Konzentration und Kraft erforderte und deshalb meistens nur in Bewegungslosigkeit gewirkt werden konnte._

 _Er stand in einem kleinen Flur, der als Eingangshalle fungierte und so die Haustür von der eigentlichen Wohnung trennte. Am Ende des Flurs war ein großer Raum von dem zwei weitere abgingen und eine Treppe in den Ersten Stock führte. Also glitt Harry mit an die Wand gepresstem Rücken diesen entlang, während er vorsichtig vor jedem Schritt den Boden abtastete, um Knarzen zu vermeiden. Es gab zwar einen Zauber, um die Geräusche, die von ihm verursacht wurden, zum Beispiel durchs Atmen, zu unterdrücken, aber keinen, um einen ganzen Raum abzudecken._

 _Nach endlos erscheinenden fünf Minuten kam er schließlich ohne Unfall am ersten Raum an, wo ein großer, dicker Teppich die Geräusche dämpfte. Der Raum war in großer Unordnung, als ob er jahrelang nicht aufgeräumt, aber täglich benutzt worden wäre. Die Räume, die von ihm abgingen, waren die Küche und ein Bad, in die Harry jeweils kurz einen Blick hinein warf, um sich zu versichern, dass sie leer seien. Das allerdings bedeutete, dass er die Treppe hochgehen musste, was den Zeitraum der größten Gefahr des Entdecktwerdens bedeutete, da auf der Treppe kein Bereich im Schatten blieb, wenn das Licht angeschaltet werden würde._

 _Auch gab es keine Möglichkeit sich konventionell zu verstecken ohne durch schnelle Bewegung seine Anwesenheit zu verraten._

„ _Es hilft nichts, ich muss da hoch. Und am besten schnell, bevor er aufwacht.", dachte Harry nervös und versuchte sich selbst Mut zu machen. Also warf er die Vorsicht in die Luft und trat auf die erste Stufe, bevor ihm seine Nerven zur Gefahr werden konnten. Dabei aber hatte er vergessen die Stufe erstmal zu überprüfen und wie um ihn für die bis dahin reibungslos verlaufene Unternehmung zu bestrafen, dröhnte ein lautes, lang gezogenes Knarzen durch das Haus._

 _Auf der Stelle erstarrte er vor Schreck und verlor fast das Gleichgewicht, obwohl ein Sturz seinen sicheren Untergang bedeutet hätte. Er konnte sich aber glücklicherweise noch fangen und horchte angestrengt nach Geräuschen, die darauf hinweisen könnten, dass sein Opfer erwacht wäre. Und tatsächlich hörte er das Schlurfen eines schlaftrunkenen Menschen, der mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt wird. Erst als er durch den Schlitz unter der nahegelegendsten Tür Licht scheinen sieht, zieht Harry sich schnell wieder von der Treppe zurück, unabsichtlich ein zweites Mal Geräusche verursachend, und daraufhin in Gedanken lautstark noch nie gehörte Beleidigungen gegen die Dielenmacher Londons schreiend._

 _Das Schlurfen über ihm stoppte abrupt, als der verschlafene Mann beunruhigt lauschte, um dann aber einige Sekunden weiter achselzuckend die Tür öffnete und die Treppe hinunterging, um sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche zu holen. Harry beobachtete ihn vorerst aus dem Schatten heraus, da er es auf keinen Fall zu einem Kampf kommen lassen durfte. Er wollte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, dass sein erster Zauber treffen würde, oder dass der Mann seinen Zauberstab nicht am Körper tragen würde._

 _Er begann gerade mit vorsichtigen Atemübungen, um sein wild rasendes Herz wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, als zu seinem gewaltigen Schock eine junge Frau aus dem Schlafzimmer oben auftauchte und dem Mann die Treppe nach unten folgte. Er vergaß zu atmen und war, glücklicherweise, schon wieder starr vor Schreck, sodass die Frau ihrem Partner in die Küche folgte, ohne die Anwesenheit der dritten Person im Haus zu vermuten._

 _In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken hin und her. Sollte er die Mission lieber abbrechen und später, wenn die Frau nicht da war, wieder kommen? Oder sollte er sich gleich ein anderes Opfer suchen?_

 _Oder aber, und er wagte es selbst in Gedanken kaum, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, wäre sein Erfolg nicht sicherer, wenn er seinen Schutz verdoppeln würde?_

Harry und Bella standen inmitten der grässlich zugerichteten Leichen der Auroren und atmeten schwer, beide noch nicht registrierend, was gerade geschehen war und beide fürchtend, was sie insgeheim schon als Gewissheit akzeptiert hatten. Sie blickten sich kurz in die Augen, um sich jeweils zu versichern, dass sie nicht allein waren und daraus diese dringend benötigte Kraft zu schöpfen, bis Bella plötzlich herumwirbelte und zum Körper ihrer Schwester taumelte.

Sie kniete sich neben ihren zur Seite gedrehten Kopf und blickte in diese seelenlosen, erloschenen Augen, die einmal mit ihrem silbernen Gleißen auch kampferprobte, unerschrockene Veteranen eingeschüchtert hatten. Ihre immer gepflegten, langen silbernen Haare hingen an den Seiten ihres Gesichts herab in den blutbespritzten Schlamm, doch erst ihr friedliches, entspanntes Gesicht machte deutlich, dass Narcissa tatsächlich das Land der Lebenden hinter sich gelassen hatte.

Dennoch fuhr Bella mit ihren Händen durch die Haare ihrer Schwester und schüttelte sie an den Schultern, wie um ein Kind aufzuwecken. Als eine Reaktion ausblieb, brach die schon zuvor gebrochene Frau zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht unter dem Kinn der Toten, während ihr vom jahrelangen Gefängnisaufenthalt ausgemagerter Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Harry stellte sich hinter sie und legte ihr in einer unterstützenden Geste die Hand auf die Schulter, bedauernd nicht mehr für die einzige verbliebende Freundin und den letzten gebliebenen Rest einer Familie tun zu können als eine leere Geste.

Er wusste, dass die Schwestern jahrelang nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten, obwohl die in ihrer Jugend unzertrennlich gewesen waren. Erst das von ihm initiierte Treffen in Gringotts vor kurzer Zeit, hatte zu einer Annäherung geführt und obwohl er nie Geschwister gehabt hatte, konnte er sich wenig Grausameres vorstellen, als auf diese Weise, ohne Möglichkeit zur Verabschiedung seine Schwester zu verlieren. Somit war er nicht überrascht als Bellatrix ihre Arme um ihn schlung und sich an ihn klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender an den Ast, der ihn über Wasser hält. Er fuhr mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen durch ihr schwarzes Haar und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, während sich sein Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse verzog, als sein Blick auf die Leichen um sie herum fiel.

Als sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, trat er einen Schritt zurück und flüsterte:

„Nach Hause?"

Sie nickte nur wordlos, kniete sich neben Narcissa und nahm sie in ihre Arme, während sie eine seiner Hände nahm und ihm ein Zeichen gab, dass sie bereit sei. Er schaute ihr kurz ernst in die Augen und hauchte ein leises Wort aus: „Okay." Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell um seine eigene Achse und mit einem leisen „Plopp" verschwanden die drei Körper, nur Leichen und Rätsel zurücklassend.

Sie erschienen vor dem Tor am Fuß seines Turms in Azkaban, seine Hand in der Hand einer Frau, die sich neben ihm an die Leiche ihrer Schwester klammerte und leise um ihre Familie weinte. Er atmete lang ein, um Kraft für die nächsten, schrecklichen Stunden zu schöpfen, die, wie er wusste, kommen würden und kniete sich dann wieder vor Bella hin. Still wischte er ihre Tränen von ihren blassen Wangen, fuhr mit seinen Daumen sanft über ihre Haut und umarmte sie dann kniend. Dann aber stand er auf und half auch ihr auf, schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab, worauf Narcissas Körper begann zu schweben.

Mit rauer Stimme sagte er:

„Wir müssen sie ordentlich begraben, solange wir noch Zeit dafür haben. Es wird auf dem Friedhof in Azkaban sein müssen, aber wenigstens einige Worte werden gesprochen werden und sie wird in Gesellschaft von geliebten Menschen in ihr Grab gelegt werden und nicht von irgendeinem Ministeriumsmensch in ein Loch geworfen werden. Kannst du das tun? Für sie?"

Bellatrix hauchte ein schwaches „Ja" und ging langsamen, unsicheren Schrittes voran in Richtung Friedhof, wo die Verbrecher, die in der Hölle Azkabans ihr Leben ausgehaucht, und deren Familien nicht mehr existierten oder sich nicht um die Insassen kümmerten, ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatten.

Dort angekommen zückte auch Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab, zwar ein schlechter Ersatz für den, den sie vor ihrer Hogwartszeit gekauft hatte, aber immerhin mit mittelmäßiger Kompatibilität zu ihr. Und es war ohnehin nicht so, dass sie große, komplexe Meisterwerke der Zauberei vollbrachte, da natürlich niemand wissen durfte, dass sie imstande war zu zaubern trotz ihres Aufenthalts in Azkaban und der Konfiszierung ihres Stabs bei ihrer Verurteilung.

Nun benutzte sie ihn aslo zum ersten Mal für einen etwas machtvolleren Zauber, als sie einige Tonnen Erde und Stein verschob, um ein würdiges Grab für Narcissa Black zu schaffen. Ihre körperliche Verfassung war trotz Harrys Fürsorge immer noch nicht an einem Punkt, den Muggelärzte gesund nennen würden, denn immer noch sah man ihr die monatelange Unterernährung und die Folgen eines langjährigen Aufenthalts in unmittelbarer Nähe von Dementoren an.

Und in einem ähnlichen Zustand, wenn nicht in noch schlechterem, war ihre Psyche, und das nur zum Teil wegen der Dementoren. Sie war voraussichtlich gezwungen ihr restliches Leben in einem Gefängnis zu verbringen, wenn auch nicht wirklich gefangen, einfach da sie die gefürchtetste Hexe des Landes war und jeder der sie außerhalb von Azkaban sehen würde, sofort in Panik geraten und die Auroren rufen würde. Außerdem war ihre Weltsicht kürzlich umgekremperlt worden und sie hatte erkannt, dass ihr gesamtes bisheriges Leben spätestens seit ihrem 17 Lebensjahr einer Sache gefolgt war, in die sie damals alles, was sie hatte, Geld, Macht, ihr Leben, ihre Liebe gesteckt hatte, die sie nun als falsch ansehen musste.

Es war mit bitterem Zynismus, durch den sie die Ironie darin erkennen konnte, dass sie, kurz nachdem jegliche Möglichkeit eines Sieges und damit einer Befreiung und Destigmaisierung aufgehört hatte zu existieren, eine solche Epiphanie hatte, die noch ein Jahr zuvor ihr gesamtes zukünftiges Leben geändert hätte, nun aber weder jemanden interessierte, noch irgendetwas für sie verbesserte. Dass Besiegte ihrer vorherigen Sache abschwören und die Seiten wechseln ist bedeutungslos und wird diesen keine Gnade und kein Respekt einbringen; dass aber Sieger oder Siegende dasselbe tun, ist ein Grund für Orden und Ehren.

Die einzige Person, die ihren Wandel hätte glauben können und vielleicht dank Harrys Meinung schon hatte, lag nun in dem gerade von ihr gegrabenen Grab und würde gleich für immer zugedeckt werden.

Deshalb überforderte das Zudecken Narcissas Körper mit der vielen Erde ihre Kräfte und schon wieder wäre sie zusammengebrochen, hätte Harry nicht schnell einen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, sie zu sich gezogen und damit sowohl aufrechtgehalten als auch getröstet, denn ihre Tränen hatten seit dem Ende des Kampfes nicht aufgehört zu fließen. Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg auf seine breite Schulter und umarmte ihn mit den Spuren eines Lächelns in den Mundwinkeln.

Sie flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

„Danke, Harry. Du hast so viel für uns getan…"

Harry konnte fühlen wie sich Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken bildete, als ihr warmer Atem an seinem Ohr vorbei seinen Hals entlang strich und antwortete mit sanfter Stimme:

„Und doch war es nicht genug…"

Seine Stimme war erfüllt von einer tiefen Traurigkeit und auch ein wenig Bitterkeit, die nicht zu seinem Alter passte, als er fortfuhr:

„Es scheint, als würden die Leute in meiner Umgebung immer zu Schaden kommen."

Als er sah, dass Bella ihn unterbrechen wollte, redete er schnell weiter:

„Oh, ich weiß, es ist nicht meine Schuld, es war nie meine Schuld, aber dennoch bleibt der Fakt, dass um mich herum gestorben wird und nur ich selbst immer stehen bleibe, um den Tod von Freunden, Familie und Geliebten zu betrauern."

Er drehte seinen Kopf nach oben und blickte hinauf in den Nachthimmel, der, wie immer in Azkaban, erfüllt war von dunklen Wolken, selbst wenn es weder donnerte noch regnete. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen verloren sich in der wüsten Dunkelheit weit über ihnen und so bemerkte er zuerst nicht, dass Bellatrix sich in seinen Armen verschob, bis sie nicht mehr neben ihm, sondern vor ihm in seinen Armen stand. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und doch weich, als sie hinauf in seine Augen blickte.

Langsam beugte sie ihren Kopf nach vorne, während sie sanft an seinen Armen zog, bis sie ihre Augen schloss und ihre Lippen auf die seinen presste, sanft ,aber doch bestimmt. Harry schlang seine Arme enger um ihren Rücken und hob sie ein wenig hoch, bis sie auf ihren Zehenspitzen stand. Dann küsste er sie mit Eifer zurück und bald begannen ihre Zungen zu tanzen.

Die restliche Nacht und den folgenden Tag feierten sie ihre Lebendigkeit, in einer an Verzweiflung grenzenden Weise, denn mit nichts vertreibt man die Dunkelheit so gründlich wie mit dem Leben. Schließlich lagen sie nebeneinander auf Harrys Bett, wobei Bella ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust gelegt hatte und hielten einander bis der Schlaf sie holte.

 **A/N:**

 **Ich weiß, es ist kürzer als sonst, und das trotz der langen Wartezeit. Das tut mir auch Leid, ich hatte in letzter Zeit oftmals keine Kraft zum Schreiben und außerdem fehlen mir Ideen, leider momentan zentrale Ideen. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr Vorschläge machen, wenn ihr gute Ideen habt, denn ich brauche etwas, was diese Story von anderen dieser Art unterscheidet und daran hackts grad.**

 **Naja, dennoch bis zum nächsten Kapitel.**

 **Marczeg Szar**


End file.
